Dream or reality?
by YUNeLenna
Summary: What would you do if you could be part of another would when you close your eyes? Is this madness? If you had to choose between our world where you are known as the singer of a band and this other world where you can be a witch... The Marauders' time. RATED: M for the coming chapters OC/S.B, J.P/L.E, R.L/OC.
1. The unbearable last minutes

Rating: M (for future chapters)

Category: Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own «Harry Potter» story or its characters.

Summary:  
What would you do if you could be part of another would when you close your eyes? Is this madness? If you had to choose between our world where you are known as the singer of a band and this other world where you can be a witch...  
The Marauders' time.

N/A: Hello everyone this is my very first fan fiction. I am usually more of a reader than a writer because i am too shy to publish it. So i hope i did not do too much mistakes and that you will enjoy it. I am thankful to everyone who will read it. For now i don't think i will publish it regularly, i may publish two chapters in a week and not do another before the next month. But i will try to not take too much time either. Oh! I am French by the way so do not hesitate to tell me if i made a mistake anywhere.

* * *

**Dream or reality?**

**Chapter 1**: **The unbearable last minutes**

She could hear it… from backstage. The crowd, its unstopping screaming. She could feel it… through her veins, her blood, tickling her fingers, like a wave passing through all her body. The excitation of the moment, the adrenaline giving her such a wonderful feeling. Better than any drugs. She felt the agitation around her, the staff and each of its people checking at the very last minute if everything was perfect. And it had to be… She could feel all of this yet she knew she was becoming to lose it. It actually felt like the sound was just some background, she was aware of it without really being. Well that is what she thought before hearing two voices higher.

"Is everything okay? Are we ready?" the first voice said nervously as it got closer to her.

"Yes, now all we need is them ready near the stage. They've got 5 minutes, not a second more. You've understood me…" the second voice was harsher as the words went by, no patience in it.

The person this voice belonged to was going away making her relax a bit. She did not want to deal with this overly nervous person, it would have drown her mad. She was indeed quiet upset at those voices, but at least she knew it was just a matter of time. She would get back in there really fast. In 5 minutes if she got it right… Into this world, her mind's world. Which she would never leave if she had the choice. That inspired her. Where she was a witch.

If the others knew? Of course they did, on both sides I mean. On this one they were so fascinated by it that they choose the band's name from there: "The Marauders". It wasn't really stolen since this name was theirs in this other world, yes I said "other world" because it was for me. For them it was a fiction I invented, they didn't actually think I dreamed about it. But I couldn't tell them, surely not. She couldn't since for her, it was a real nightmare here, literally.

Except when they were on concerts, in studio or training, that was the best. In fact would she even choose if she could? She wasn't sure anymore… Maybe the band members, the supporters making a little crowd outside (vulgarly known as fans) and the music were the only reasons making her wanting to come back.

Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder, not harshly but firmly enough to get her out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes slowly trying to adjust to the bright lights.

"Miss Lupin... " it was the first voice as she expected.

"Mary I already told you that you can call me Beth" she said with a neutral voice.

She didn't wish to scare this girl but she hated being touched. Her shoulder moved out of the woman's hand as she stood up.

"Alright, Beth, you've got 5 minutes to get closer to the stage. You actually better be there before 3 minutes, Michael is driving everyone crazy by his own stress…"

She stared at her waiting for a possible answer. Beth stared back smirking a little before giving it to her, she didn't know why but she liked her.

"Got it, I'm getting the guys. Just try to calm a bit Michael before we get there. Peter always gets nervous from seeing him panicking… I don't want him being frozen by stress in front of the people that paid for today's night."

Mary looked at Beth in the eyes again before turning around and going back to her responsibilities. From the look she just got, Beth was absolutely sure she sounded harsh when giving Mary some instruction for her cousin's being, as if she didn't have any faith in his capacity to handle stress. Well maybe it was the truth... According to their blood bonds she was a direct cousin of Peter, her mother was his father's sister. Yet she didn't like him as much as the other boys.

James Potter was the leader of their band, he was like a protective brother to her, no one could approach her when he was near, excepted people he knew she was friend with.  
But she didn't have that much friends. Not that she was repulsive or too rude, people just found her weird, day dreaming all the time. At middle school he was like her shield against the world. She knew she could believe him even blind and deaf.  
Of course he loved pranks, which got him to be nearly expelled from school a few times. But he knew how to deal with the professors and mostly the director.

Remus Lupin was her best friend before being her cousin, her confidant. Her grandfather and his were brothers. She could tell him anything, ask him anything. He was calm and serious, yet he was kind of the mastermind of the pranks, architect of his friends' pranks. He hides well this part of him though. Everyone that was an outsider couldn't even guess how much he was capable of.  
He was always putting a wall between him and others. He would seem really open to others when he smiled, yet they wouldn't guess a thing he didn't want to show them even if they trained for it.  
But he was always opened up with her, he reassured her as much as she did. They had this kind of special relationship that sometimes even the other guys felt completely left out. Well she knew him since childhood it does make a difference.

Sirius Black... well Sirius. He was just equal to himself, a player in "love", sometimes getting on her nerves but she liked the fact he always made her laugh. James and he were the pair. They were best friends. They had the same kind of relationship she had with Remus, but in a harsher way.  
He was like her second bodyguard in a softer version than James. Using his charm and charisma to help out in bad situations but she still had much more freedom with him.  
Though at some moment he could become worse than James... In this situation James was the only persons he would listen to.  
He was a great friend, she could have faith in him, he would never betray her.

But Peter Pettigrow, it was just impossible for her to feel this close with him. He was a follower, not that he wasn't nice, but she couldn't trust him. He was someone that fell under threaten and stress. And he was absolutely fascinated by powerful and influential persons.  
She knew his parents, they were quiet rich people. And when she went to his home for the first time, he was full of it: money... He was capricious and crying at anything he wished to have but didn't have in the instant. And obviously always got it.  
She moved out, when she got back he was much more quiet and nice. She suspected he had been bullied during primary school. He begun to stick with her and she came to like him but nothing more.  
Of course he was sickly nice now, that shocked her to begin with. But it was so much the opposite of what he used to be that she kept in herself a warning. And sometimes like today, this vigilance got out of her mouth.

And with those thoughts she passed through the corridor now empty. She heard some voices on the stage way, the loudest one was surely owned by Michael. She turned to the right, knocked the second door and without waiting for any answer opened it to find the guys still trying to repeat before it begun.

"I can't believe you guys!"

Remus was the first to head up. Followed closely by Peter which had a threatened look. And he had reasons to have it this time. She had a furious look on her face, eyebrows frowned and cheeks red. But as expected the first to answer was James calmly without even looking up from his guitar.

"Well you should, it is right in front of you. And before you ask: no, we didn't forget anything it was just to stop Peter from dying over the stress."

"You know as much as I do, it's absolutely no good sign to repeat just before the stage."

"Oh come on, you know we will just do great." he headed up this time with a little victorious smile.

"Don't be so full of yourself..." but before she could add anything Sirius stood up with his bass and cut her off.

"Okay, cool down lovely. I mean it, you're so red I'm sure we can cook on your cheeks."

She gave him a killing look.

"Anyway, we need to go now. We have 5... she looked at the clock, well 4 minutes before it begins. And they want us around here."

Each of them stood up in a same movement, leaving being them their old instruments.  
After closing the room's door, they just passed by her without any look.

When they all arrived, Michael jumped on them, literally, falling with James, Sirius and Peter (which unfortunately was a bit too close for his safety) on the floor and hugging them. She gave a look to Remus which seemed to be fighting his laugh as much as her biting his lips, the corner of his mouth shaking a bit. And the inevitable came, they both busted into laugh. Their arms holding their ribs, their whole body shaking and tears in their eyes. They didn't even see Michael stand up and come to hug them.  
Michael were their manager, he was a bit of an overly reactive person, but really nice and funny at his times.

"I have faith in you guys! You'll be great! Oh my, only 3 minutes left... Are you nervous? Do you want some massage?"

"Michael that's enough" Mary cut him" you are going to stress them. I know it is their first big live but still..."

"Yes she is right, please relax, Beth added with a smile"

And they all went near the entrance of the stage. Her hears didn't fool her before, everyone out there was screaming so loud. It was complete madness. She wouldn't have ever hoped for so much. She exchanged a look with Remus. Were they worth so many people's love? Would they be good enough to not disappoint them? He immediately understood her distress and gave her a gentle smile.

"3..."

"Already?!" She felt two hands take each of hers. She opened her eyes, "When did I close them?" she thought. And she saw everyone in circle hands in hands, James at her right, Sirius at her left, squeezing her hands.

"2..."

Everyone let go, taking direction of the stage. In the right order:  
First was James as the leading guitarist and leader of the band.  
Second, Elizabeth as the singer.  
Third, Sirius as the bassist and sometimes second vocals.  
Fourth, Peter as the rhythmic guitarist.  
And fifth, Remus as the drummer.  
When James and Sirius' minds were blowing from impatience... well Remus and Peter's went completely blank, the first one was actually perfectly calm inside not thinking, the last one was being eaten by stress and his blanked mind was his auto defensive reflex, he could become a puppet this way. Beth on her side was now thinking only about it, she merely heard anything like hypnotized by the crowd sound. Why did it sound like water in her ears? She was now just following the flux, walking as she saw the guys do.

"1..."

They all moved forward, she followed. Everything was becoming brighter and in some way misty, the water sound taking advantage on all the rest. She could see the stage entrance lightly. It was here it was coming as she guessed!

"...go..."

And everything became completely white.

.

.

"Come on _Sleeping Beauty_! Wake up!" a girl's voice said.

"What's this? A new make-up potion?" a guy asked sarcastically.

"It's a muggle fairytale, you brainless chick!"

This girl seemed pretty angry and annoyed my sleep with her loud voice.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh! It's ALIVE!" another guy with a deepest voice exclaimed as he laughed with others.

Why was she sleeping again? Wasn't she about to make a concert a minute ago? She could hear waves, how come?

"You're not going to sleep here all day long?! You already slept here since an hour now. I know it's the weekend but still... we have to do our homework to have a free day tomorrow."

She opened her eyes to see the girl. She had deep green eyes, big eyes, giving her an innocent yet serious look and was fair-skinned. You could add to this her straight and long red hair falling softly on her shoulder and thin pink lips stretched in a gentle smile. She knew this face, she was sure about it.

She smiled back to the girl and whispered: "... hello Lily"

* * *

Here ends this first chapter.

Hoping you enjoyed it.

Don't hesitate to leave a review whatever you may think of it, I'm open to criticism and I need your opinion.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Hogwarts

Hello to whoever will read this chapter. I tried to concentrate a bit on introducing the characters and their personalities in this second chapter. Hoping i was close enough to J.K.R about them, oh and i put on the picture of Elizabeth so you can figure out what she looks like even if i described her in here. I may draw the Marauders with Beth and Lily during the next weeks.

If you are lost in my story i am sorry but you'll need to read next chapters to get what exactly is going on. Maybe you already have an idea though.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts**

Lily stood up, keeping her eyes on Beth just standing there examining her, before walking back and talk to the people near. Beth understood something like "leave her the time to emerge" and "just go eat first if you want to".  
She looked up, she could see some branches with some leaves dying moving as the wind blew through it. She put herself on her elbows feeling the humid grass under her hands. The sky seemed blue, not that much of sun just a ray piercing a big cloud. It seemed to be a windy day though, that cloud would move fast. She looked in front of her, it was the lakeside. The black lake. She remembered now, of course she was at Hogwarts. Where else? This dreams were always so real...  
She stood up, maybe too fast, she felt a bit dizzy. Ignoring it, she noticed Lily coming to her again, while the boys stayed in the background.

"Did you sleep well?" Lily which was usually sweet like honey(at least with her), seemed a bit dry.

"Yes, i did..." Beth answered carefully.

"For god sake Elizabeth?! Will it ever touch your mind that you can't just disappear like that? You didn't even try to come back to our dorm did you?"

"I..."

"No, i don't want to hear your answer. I'm tired... Do you know how worried i was? And Potter & co didn't help, they just laughed at me saying you were surely sleeping outside. But apparently they were absolutely right!" She never saw Lily THAT mad at someone unless the Marauders, not once.

"How scary Evans!" the voice had cut Lily that was about to continue her sermon. Sirius' voice to be precise.

"But not that much when knowing how relieved you were just by seeing her sleeping under that tree. You lost all credibility here." he added with his melodramatic tone as all the guys came closer to them. Lily sent them a killing look.

"Sorry lovely Lily but you should have thought about lowering your voice if you wanted us to stay out of this conversation. You dragged us nearly against our will screaming like you did..." James explained.

"Oh ho! You're giving me ideas for tonight darling. Do you still have it?" Sirius begun.

"Ah! Yes in my trunk, i thought we kept it for holidays but whatever... Your wishes are orders honey" James answered winking.

"Please get a room i don't want to witness that."

"Jealous Evans? You can participate if you want. Between us or restrained?" Lily's eyes turned red at Sirius words.

James surely felt the way the conversation was going was unsafe for him because he stopped and gave a knowing look to Sirius that was clearly about to laugh.

"Well after the looking battle and bed plan for tonight, can i say something?" Maybe she made a mistake talking at this right moment because all looks turned to her as if they forgot her presence.

"I'll take it as a yes... So! Lily i'm sorry i worried you, but sincerely i didn't see the point in warning you i would sleep outside. I mean we are at Hogwarts and you're a prefect. I'm breaking the rules doing this and putting you in a bad position. Plus you could have not waited for me to come back just thinking i was a bit late and just sleep tight." Beth looked at Lily, waiting for a possible remark. Nothing. Well she continued.

"I just felt like going out for air, the lake was a nice spot, it relaxed me and i fell asleep."

"Of course, and you guys knew. You did nothing to just keep her in, to at least persuade her? I thought you considered her more!" Lily threw. Sirius' jaw clenched, he was close to burst in anger but Remus' hand on his shoulder held him back.

"You have no right to accuse us. You don't know anything of who she is for us." Sirius managed to say without screaming.

"Well you don't show it well." Lily stared at them before adding. "None of you."

It was too much, because of James' efforts to get this girl he wouldn't be mean to her. But this time Sirius couldn't take it, and he was clearly not the only one, he felt Remus' grip tighten, got a sorry look from James and Peter clearly wanted to dig himself in a hole right now. What held his attention was still Beth furious look on Lily, she stayed calm talking but it wasn't a good sign.

"You can't do that. Blame me if you want for being selfish and uncaring Lily. But don't pull your anger on them, you know they are for nothing in my behavior, i've always been like that and before i knew them. If you still want to do your homework with me after lunch, i'll be at library at 2 p.m."

Lily stared at her and just left toward the castle. Beth walked to the guys, tousled James' hair before crossing her left arm with Sirius' and her right arm with Remus'. She gave them a smile.

"I heard you were hungry, let's go to the Great hall guys."

"Says the girl covered with mud..." Remus said.

Beth laughed "Not mud! Wet soil."

"Whatever, if she doesn't mind looking this way in front of everyone i don't either. I'm starving!" Sirius added before leading them toward the castle as no made the first move.

"Come one Wormtail! Don't stay behind... you're going to miss the meal. I know a girl fight can be scary but it can't be as powerful as a Petrificus Totalus or an Incarcerous." James told Peter taking him out of his thoughts.

"Ah. Y-yes, coming!"

.

.

.

.

These doors, they were so huge and heavy... Seriously, she could bet the director let this be on purpose. There must be a spell that annihilated this terribly piercing strident cracking noise. If they tried to be discreet it was no use. Judging of the smirk on the corner of James and Sirius' mouth they didn't plan to anyway...

Well, she already knew, as "the Marauders" they couldn't go unnoticed. And they wouldn't. James and Sirius were kind but they loved being loved. They were popular for their greatest joy. Everyone (except the Slytherin) would do anything to talk to them. Mostly girls of course, because they weren't that popular for no reasons. They were quiet good-looking, maybe more than just that according to others.

James was quiet tall, nicely build and he had to as a chaser of Gryffindor's Quidditch team. He had a white skin that contrasted with his short black thick hair. A hair that looked like an indomitable mane, giving him a wild look. His warm chocolate eyes were hidden behind his glasses. And a honest even if sometimes mocking smile always stood on his face. He was the pranking kind, mischievousness was written all over his face. As all of the Marauders (since that's the first reason of their fame), got many problems with the school. But their purpose was not much more than to make people laugh. Exception to the Slytherins which were always their easy target... Anyway let's get back to James, when you got away this bad side of himself he was the most honest, loyal and naive person you could meet in your life. Of course he was arrogant and proud but well no one is perfect. His parents were for many in his behavior, they were caring and lovely.

And they acted the same with Sirius, considering him as their second son. It was such a good thing for him, James' parents were pureblood, the Potters noble bloodline. The Blacks couldn't say anything about him frequenting them, or at least they couldn't forbid him to visit James. Of course they would insult him and all of his friends for not being Slytherin. They were so full of their "blood" that Sirius felt like a personal vendetta to ruin their name. Being sent to the Gryffindors' House in first year were the trigger of all, now he talked proudly to muggle born, slept with some. A completely assumed womanizer that was known for it. But he wasn't just that, he was the funnier, always the first for a party. He was loyal and trusting person who could be trusted too. He couldn't bear lies from close people, preferring silence to a big lie and since he was an instinctive person, he knew if you lied. He wouldn't say a thing though if this was in a babbling but if the question were serious he would manage to take you apart alone with him and get you to talk or at least admit you lied. A very persuasive person, thanks to his piercing and deep gray eyes. It felt like you could lose yourself in their misty color. His long raven black hair falling to his neck gave him a mysterious look. He was charismatic and had this presence betraying his origins. A really stunning physical, his tall athletic body wasn't left. Being beater in the Quidditch team beside James helped a lot. In fact the only thing he didn't know about his fame was that he had a fan club. In this fan club, there were girls from first year to seventh... And for a year now they were trying to get closer to him. Sending him letters from the whole club. But he never answered any, making them wonder if he ever got one. They were absolutely right to wonder since he didn't. Because the most protective member of their band always burned them. If you wonder who it was, the answer is Remus.

On the contrary to what you may think James and Sirius were the vulnerable ones, not that they were fragile, but they were sensitive. Sirius didn't need their harassment, or at least didn't need to be aware of it. Remus made sure of it. He was the quiet kind, no one would suspect him. An angel's face as you could say, his brown short hair showing nuances of blond under the sun. His honey eyes always seemed tired, in fact not just his eyes, his whole body looked tired. As if he had never got a full night sleep for years. He had many scars all over his face and was quiet often in the hospital wing. At first sight he did seem fragile because of all those, but if you looked closely you could guess his muscular body hidden behind his robe, he was quiet tall as well. He would absolutely reject in his own nice but cold way any tentative of girls to get closer to him. And his friends would help him avoid it when it happened. He was the brain of the band, helping with the plans. Even if outsiders wondered how he could be a Marauder, from inside they all knew that without him the Marauders' wouldn't exist. His calm, logic and serious kept them balanced. But with this he still had a twisted mind that he wouldn't show to anyone unless them but mostly with Beth he was truly himself. They had this proximity that made them both feel special to each. Beth wondered if this was the reason she was his cousin in her dream... It was absolutely wrong. Yes she was Peter's cousin but she was never Remus'... Like her last name, when did she become a "Lupin" her mind was going completely mad. The fact she had the same name as Peter was the only reason the Marauders came talk to her at first why deny having it? It was sick...

Peter was a gentle boy, truly. Completely and utterly cute, it was a pleasure to have him as a cousin even if they were not really close she liked him a lot. He could be useful when he wasn't clumsy. He was completely admiring of his 3 friends, he was fairly afraid of loneliness and could show himself cruel to keep his friends. But they all knew that even like that he wouldn't be ever able to hurt someone. His kind nature always took back the control. And physically speaking he wasn't built as a fighter. He was short, had a short brown hair and little dark brown eyes. Nothing special about his appearance but he was a tubby man. That certainly added to his sweetness, reminding girls of a little teddy bear.

Beth had not many things in common with him. They had the same brown hair maybe a bit a bit more of darker and lighter nuances, but hers where long falling to her back in a cascade of curls. She had pale brown eyes at first sight but if you looked closely it was hazel eyes. She has a fleshy red mouth that her pale white skin highlighted. She wasn't slim as many girl of her age, her body was full of curves in nice proportions. She wasn't tall either but not as short as her cousin. She wasn't the talkative kind, she liked to spend time alone. Or at least the person with her should be quiet. This wasn't that easy with James, Sirius and Peter around. Remus was the only one who would sit there and read as she did, trying to not disturb... Thanks god, they would leave her alone when Lily was around or Sirius was busy with his daily conquest. Sometimes she used the excuse of the exams at the end of the year to escape in the library.

This year they had the O.W.L.s to pass, it was like a gift. She could leave when she liked, no one would find it suspicious. The only thing was she became friend with Lily during the years and she usually joined her in the library to have little talks. She kind of got used to it. And with today argument maybe she wouldn't come before a while. Well she would just have to do as she did before. Hoping no Slytherin would come harass her. According to them it was their duty first because she was friend with a "mudblood", second because she was "half-blood" so inferior, and third she was close to the Marauders.

Talking about them... she stopped her thoughts as she saw Lucius Malfoy and his little band stand up from the Slytherin table and coming towards the Marauders as they were about to sit on theirs. She put her hand on James shoulder to get his attention and with a head movement she warned him. He turned around followed by Sirius, Remus and Peter which were already sitting just turned their heads and observed, ready to intervene if it was needed.

"I knew something was up... they were staring at us when we entered. I guess the fact we didn't prank them is troubling them." said James.

"Well it's been only 2 week since the school year started..." continued Sirius.

"Oh please... you know as i do you usually do something the first day. I do find it suspicious because that must mean you are up to something bigger... They must be freaking out." Beth remarked.

"Since when do you like them?" James stared at her with eyes wide.

"You know i don't, but seriously you shouldn't be surprised they come, the fact that they didn't sooner is the more surprising here." Beth answered.

"So, seems like you bunch of traitors are finally showing the respect that is due to our house and blood. Or maybe is it fear... But at least Black is going back in the right way. I'll say it to Ms. Black next time i see her, she will be genuinely happy." began Lucius coming closer to them.

"Ah ha! Don't take your hopes for granted Blondie! And go to the fact because it's weird enough for a Slytherin to show enough courage to come in enemy's territory talk to them. Ah! But it must be that! You want to make a change of house! Too bad for you the Sorting Hat left you the choice the first time, now it's too late." Sirius grinned when the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws near burst in laugh. The little Slytherin band gave them black looks.

"We were just wondering if it was the fact your half-blood friend spent so much time with the mudblood that she has got covered with mud... Now we have a reason more to want them out of our world, not that we didn't have enough reasons already but it add to the long list." spit Lucius as Bellatrix high pitch laugh pierced their eardrums. James took his wand out, pointing Lucius, ready to throw him a bitter spell right at his smug face. Beth put her hand on James' arm making him lower his wand.

"Seems like time doesn't do any good to your brain Malfoy, you can't even distinguish soil from mud..." Beth replicated.

"You're really kind today Sharpclaw! You know they don't own anything close to a brain." Sirius added putting his right arm around her shoulders.

"You're right Padfoot but... Merlin's beard! How could i not pity them? Look at their faces, completely irresistible!" she told him crossing her arms on her chest with a mocking smirk on her face.

"Shut up you filthy half-blood! We will make you regret your words one day be sure of that." Severus Snape threw with a menacing tone, opening his mouth for the first time.

"Just try Snivellus and you're dead!" James promised walking to put himself as a shield between Beth and the Slytherin, menacing him with his wand.

As a follow, all wands on each side got taken out, but fast put down as the professor McGonagall supervising the hall with her cat eyes noticed them and indicated them to stop it before it even begun.

"Here isn't the right place for it but we are not finished be sure of it." Lucius finished before running out of the Great Hall followed closely by his snaky little band.

The few students still close enough to follow the exchange between the two bands turned back as there was nothing interesting to witness anymore, leaving the Marauders the privacy to talk again without any audience.

"I think we have already taken enough our time now, we better take the shit out of them before they get too full of themselves." whispered James so they would the only ones to hear it. Beth rose an eyebrow at those words.

"You must be kidding me, you are playing their game? That was their goal here, provoking us... Trying to get us all expelled so they can rule their little dictatorship."

The four of them stared at her. They knew she was right about it. But there was something else.

"Sweetie, did you hear as i did? They threatened you." Remus spoke with a knowing but soft tone.

"Actually Snivellus did. But whatever, it's not the first time. You worry too much Honey. Plus you know i can defend myself." She said with a gentle smile, as she sat to eat a chicken wing.

"He isn't that threatening usually, and i bet the "we" wasn't used for nothing. Lucius had a weird look on his face too. They must have planned a whole plot already... And defending yourself from two muggles in the street or a jerk wizard at the Diagon Alley isn't the same as a bunch of Slytherins full of hatred. That's why i must say Prongs is right, the faster will be the better. Let's not give them the time to get to action." Remus exposed with this plotting look of his on the face.

The guys exchanged a look before, taking each a chicken wing and heading out. Peter stayed longer to warn her.

"Be careful and ready, as long as they don't get you by surprise you'll knock them off." with this words he followed his three friends.

Beth actually stayed blank at this sentence, according on Peter's words it seemed like she wouldn't be able to avoid it and the Marauders either. Sometimes Peter's lack of confidence in the Marauders capacity over the Slytherin prince and his court was quiet insulting, felt like he wasn't part of them when he did that... Anyway, this just cut off her appetite. She decided to leave for the library sooner than expected. There she was sure to be cocooned in this silence she loved so much.

* * *

Tell me if you find it too long, or not long enough. Too dense maybe, hard to read.

Hope you liked it. See you next chapter.


	3. Threatening begins

N/A: Hey, here i am again with another chapter. I'm kind of mean with Beth in this one and sorry but that's just the beginning. For those who wonder what is the link with the first chapter, don't worry i will get back to it. Not in this chapter but certainly in the next. Oh but of course you will not have the answers just yet. I am planning for this fan fiction to be a bit long. Anyway i hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Threatening begins**

This had been an hour. An hour Beth was in the library, seeing pages she wasn't actually reading. She stopped looking at the books it was pointless. She lifted her head looking through the window next to her, the weather was nice as she expected it to be. She was absolutely day dreaming for anyone who watched her behavior. But in fact not really... she was thinking, regretting a bit to have argued because now she was missing her, secretly hoping for Lily to come. But she wouldn't admit such a thing, so she was "day dreaming". Still she had an eye that reacted at each red heads passing near. It was such a pathetic behavior...

Thinking of it, she knew that except Lily and the Marauders she had no one. Kind of weird for a Gryffindor you will tell me. The thing was that she wasn't really shy nor aggressive, she was just introvert. She didn't talk to everyone without a reason. James and Sirius were the ones making all sort of bets about flirting with any girls, getting all uneasy to have friends among the girl students. That was mostly why she wouldn't have any at Hogwarts apart of Lily. Strangely the Marauders popularity didn't give her any... But she was fine with it and got used to it fast. She didn't like hypocritical people around her. It made her sick. She had enough nice and faithful friends around her to be happy and thankful about it. Here she had the Marauders and Lily, at her hometown she had two childhood friends that would wait for her to come back see them. Jack and Edward were one of her reasons to actually not accept each time James' invitations for Holidays.  
There was suddenly agitation around her. She didn't get what happened right away, feeling a hand gripping her arm rudely trying to lift her up. She turned around with an upset look to see a platinum blond hair, cold blue eyes and pale skinned slimy guy which couldn't be other than Lucius Malfoy. She was actually surprised to see only the messy curly haired Bellatrix Black with him. It was rare of him to be without the full band. What was even more surprising was this unreadable face he put on.

"What is it Malfoy? I am not in the mood to fight with you right now..."

"Oh, all nice you get when they aren't around half-blood." Bellatrix threw with her high pitched voice, beginning to laugh.

Beth looked at her, stood up making sure no one else was around and took out her wand with her free hand. Lucius put his hands up making her stop right away.

"Whatever Bellatrix, i told you: 'No teasing for now if you come with me.' Since you can't be silent and control yourself, just leave us alone. Thank you." At these words, Bellatrix saw red before leaving her magic cracking around her from anger.  
Beth didn't know what to say, what the hell was happening?

Lucius making his dogs back up and even his maddest one getting it angry. Whatever it was, it wasn't anything good. She was so shocked that she didn't even react to Lucius pulling her in the Reserve.

"You, i'm not here for you to day-dream. You better stop thinking for a bit, you will have enough to think about after i have finished with you." his eyes glowing strangely she took a step back instinctively.

Taking back her composure she stared at him.

"Will you tell me then and stop staring, it's annoying."

"Aha, don't be so hurried. You will want this conversation to never have happened in less than a minute. And i am quiet enjoying annoying you after our little exchange in the Great Hall earlier. Severus told you that you would regret your words and he was absolutely right."

He got closer and whispered in her ears:  
"Do you know why?"

That was it, it wasn't good. A Slytherin happy is never good and here Lucius was "enjoying" his smile genuinely bright, full of anger and sadism.

"I guess you don't expect me to since you are here talking with me."

"Yes right. Just to tell you i know. And if you don't know what i'm talking about, remember to look at your windows on your next holidays." after whispering all of it, he stared right in her eyes.

Seeing her frightened and despaired look, as she let her body slide down against the wall behind her, he just smirked. Sitting down in front of her he continued:  
"Don't be so panicked, no one will know until you do things that get me to say it. Of course you will have to be a nice girl for that." He waited a bit for an answer, after a minute of silence he gave up waiting for it. "I may take my leave for now." With these words he left the reserve satisfied of his little effect.

.

.

It was diner time, they had put their plan to execution and without any doubt they would hear about it tomorrow. James and Sirius were now putting bets on what face would show Snivellus and Blondie tomorrow. Peter left nearly right after coming in, he had to do things he didn't want to share with them. Certainly a girl. But Remus couldn't care less about it. It had been half an hour they were eating waiting for Beth to come back from the library where they knew she had spent her day doing homework and studying. He was wondering about getting her since she must had fallen asleep when a red head girl called him out.

"Hey Remus!" he looked up felling James sight on him. Certainly wondering the reason why Lily talk to Remus and not him.

"I know that Beth and i had a little fight this very morning but i didn't think it was bad enough for her to not join in our library after-noon." The three guys stayed in a stop motion at the girl's words. "Anyway since i can't seem to find her, tell her i am sorry please." she told him with an embarrassed look on her face before turning around.

Remus got closer to his two friends about to say something when he was cut off by a "Oh!" coming from Lily. She stopped walking and turned to face them again.

"I am sorry about what i said to you guys. I know it wasn't fair of me to say it, not liking you doesn't mean i have any right to judge you about your relationship with Beth. So i hope you will accept my apologizes..."

James was the first to react, with a quick: "Yes! Yes of course lovely! It was nothing."

She had a quick and small smile at him but took back a neutral face.

"Prongs! You should have asked for more... Evans if you want my forgiveness you better show some initiative!" Sirius as always flirting when he could winking at her. She just rolled her eyes but didn't say a thing.

"You dare to try Padfoot and i swear i will make you eat your own tail." James stood up threatening him with his knife.

"Ouch, seems to hurt... Okay i take it back. I forgive you Evans."

"You know it was forgotten nearly right away in my opinion Lily. And from what i heard from Elizabeth she didn't care about this fight. You shouldn't worry about it." Remus gave her a worried look. "Now you are telling us she wasn't waiting for you at the library. Are you sure of it? Because when we left her she was about to head to there."

"I actually had a chat with Severus before heading there. I wasn't there before 3.30 p.m. kind of late i know, but she stays until diner usually so i don't see any reason but our fight for her to not be there." The guys shared a look.

"I see, thanks Lily. You should go to your friends now, they are waiting for you."

As soon as Lily was far enough Remus stood up.

"Padfoot, Prongs, you check the dorms, i'll go check the library."

This couldn't be a coincidence it happens when they had a fight with the Slytherins just on today's lunch.

"Got it Moony, whatever they did they will regret it tonight on. And even more tomorrow i can swear on it." And with this words James patted Remus on the shoulder before heading quickly to the dorms with Sirius.

Remus didn't take more time to think and rushed out of the Great Hall under the worried look of Lily which had clearly understood their will to not involve her.

.

.

.

.

Had it been a minute? An hour? Many? Maybe, but the Reserve was always so dark she couldn't know. She had got stuck in her own thoughts. She didn't know if the library was closed or not now, not that she cared though. The only thing that was important was to take back some composure before anyone sees her. She was nearly at it. She looked at her hands, good! She had stopped shaking. Just needed to get her voice back. Well, without it cracking in the middle. She tried whispering, talking a bit higher every time. Okay. Good. Suddenly she heard footsteps getting closer. She felt a breath of fresh air rush inside the reserve as light got inside as well. She stood up right away. Trying to see who was the person behind this "Lumos" praying for him not to be madam Pince. Even if she liked her, she wouldn't bet on avoiding any punishment being found there.

"Beth! Are you alright?" Recognizing her best friend's voice right away she felt completely relieve. Putting on a smile she got closer.

"Yes i am perfect, looking for some books as you can see. What are you doing here?" she was surprised of her own plain tone.

Remus put down his wand, taking her by the hand and leading her out quickly of the library. He to talk with her, but here wasn't the best place to have a talk. She didn't get why he was this angry until she saw it was dark outside. Not daring to say a thing, she just followed him as he actually didn't stop until they reached the Gryffindors' common room.

James and Sirius both waited in front of the fireplace sitting on the sofa worried face on as they stared at the fire. They turned around as they heard people get inside. Jumping on Beth from relieve, checking if she was hurt. Until Remus stopped them.

"Can you guys call out for Lily telling her Beth is fine and back? We need to talk alone. I will borrow our dorm." He pulled Beth in the boys' stairs before any of the others could say a thing.

Once inside of their dorms he locked the door and put a silence charm. He looked at her right in the eyes before talking.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Truth please? We were looking for you since an hour now and Lily searched you all day long..."

"I went in the reserve for a book and found a few interesting ones, that's all. I didn't see the time pass." she looked up with a gentle smile

"Really?" he didn't take away his worried look, not once.

"Yes, and stop with that look you are being ridiculous. Aha really take it away!" she began to have a fit of the giggles.

"Then explain me where were all those wonderful books when i got in. And don't tell me you just put them back on their place, because you were sitting in the corner when i found you. You... stop laughing when there is nothing fun." Touché... she was done. Her laugh slowly turning into breathing, nervous breathing, quiet deep breathing to be fair.

"..."

"Come on, we both know something happened. You wouldn't let Lily wait for you all day long disappearing in the reserve. See you say nothing but you don't deny it. Tell me love"

He could see through her, she knew it too well. She began panicking again, her hands shaking. The more she tried to control it the more she shacked. She tried to get out of the room before any breakdown. Rushing to the door, trying to open it, but it wouldn't move.

"Stop it, you know it put on a charm to lock the door. You can't run away, i know you are not fine and don't want you to be alone at this state."

Remus tried to touch her shoulder but she fell down against the door. Heavily breathing and shaking, silent tears fell on her cheeks as no sound got out of her mouth. Under Remus worried look she couldn't say a thing, she would have loved to reassure him with a good lie but she couldn't. He hugged her, slowly rocking her back and forth, feeling her shaking in his arms. Seeing this girl he cared so much for hurt ached inside him. A silent anger slowly took part of him, he made sure to hide it, though he may be betrayed by his clenching jaw. He would make him or her suffer, whoever was the cause of this. Whatever had happened he would torture in all ways this "person". He swore on it in his mind.

"I can't breathe."

He detached himself from her and released a bit his grip around her thinking he hugged her too tight.

"Sorry, better?"

"No... i can't... breath... at all..." She was breathing a lot faster than a few minutes ago. Remus recognized it immediately.

"You will be fine, it's just a panic attack sweetie. Put your head in your knees." She did as told.

"Good now try to relax." He helped, whispering to her. "It's just the two of us... nothing is going to happen you are safe here." It sounded like a lullaby in her hears, she fell asleep.

As soon as he saw she was asleep he took her in his arms and put her in his bed. He removed the silence charm and unlocked the door. Both James and Sirius rushed in right away.

"What the hell? Can't you both be a little more discreet?" Remus gave them a furious look

"Sorry, it's just we were worried. We heard someone trying to open the door we thought something bad happened." James answered as he gave a fast look to Beth sleeping. "Seems like everything is alright though."

"Where is Peter?"

"Not among us as you can see, i don't know where he is but seems like it's taking him a lot of time..." Sirius smirked at his own sentence. Peter seemed to really have found "the one" for tonight, he could bet he wouldn't come back.

"Okay, then let's talk down stairs."

Both followed their friend to the fireplace. No one would show up there at this hour.

"Beth will sleep with us tonight, but i think you kind of got it already." Remus began not sure to what to say.

"Indeed, the question now is: what happened at the library?" Sirius questioned his arms crossed on his chest.

"I don't know. When i asked she tried to hide it and after she had a panic attack. She wouldn't answer to me. But i know something happened, she was kind of "lost" sitting in a corner of the reserve when i found her. I would bet she didn't even have conscience of how much time she spent there." Remus explained, he sat on the sofa and put his head in his head.

His anger was giving him a headache, the wolf was nearly taking his place. The full moon was in about 3 days. The two others shared a surprised look.

"Can you not be aware of spending something like 5 hours in a reserve?" James asked not believing it.

"Well, seems like it Prongs. She talked about searching for a book and all but i didn't see any near her..."

"Then she must have been in quite a shock... Maybe we should leave it for today and try to ask her tomorrow. She will need someone near if she wakes up Moony." Sirius said looking at Remus. If someone could handle it, it was Remus. He was gentle and patient. Sirius were good at pranking and teasing but she didn't need it right now and he wouldn't know what to do feeling like he wasn't helpful. James was nice enough but had a real lack of subtlety.

"Agreed, and i feel a bit sleepy anyway." Remus said as he headed upstairs again.

"You are taking Peter's bed? He won't come back tonight anyway..." James asked naively.

"No, i'll sleep with her. And don't begin to make a full scene in your head, you know i don't feel that way for her. You should be more worried that Padfoot sneak between us during the night..."

"What-" Sirius tried to talk back frowning but was interrupted.

"I know i just said it in case you would think about it but didn't dare to say it."

"Oh please be honest for once! I know you don't believe that Beth and I have an innocent relationship since you don't believe in having a girl as best friend for you it's too close to a girlfriend to be possible... I already know, so don't deny it when i'm nice enough to try to reassure you."

Leaving a speechless James, he stormed upstairs trying to calm down before entering the silent dorm. He was cursing at himself in his mind for being so reactive with the moon's influence. He hated it, still he had to contain the wolf.  
He closed the door, took off his clothes having nothing more left than his boxers since he was feeling too hot, this crap wolf's fault again... Heading toward his bed he saw her sleeping face, so peaceful. It had for only effect to calm him down. He joined her in, took conscience of the fact she fell asleep with all her clothes and robe on. He took off her clothes, put a large T-shirt on her so she wouldn't wake up half-naked. She wouldn't mind him seeing her, it wasn't the first time after all, but she wouldn't bear the others being embarrassed at her duty done he put back the sheets on them both and with a wand movement sent a charm on the curtains so they would stay close all the night. He hugged her, as she took his chest as a pillow in her sleep. Hearing her slowly breathing, just as a lullaby, he joined her in the dreamland.

After hearing Remus close the door, Sirius turned to James which was still silent.

"Don't think too much mate" He advised patting Prongs shoulder "The full moon is close and the day finished quiet badly. He had got too much to deal with today."

"I know..." James sat on the sofa and stared at the fireplace. Sirius gave him a suspicious look.

"What is it?"

"... it's just, he was so right. I'm over-protective. He said exactly what i was thinking. I do have a hard time thinking of how close they are, i do believe them when they say it's not like that but i can't help being worried. I thought i hide it well, until now." Sirius let himself fell on the sofa next to his friend, head up, he sight.

"It has never been a secret you like that with people you feel close to. It's nothing wrong. And sorry to disappoint you Prongs but we would have to be blind to not see it. Only the outsiders of our little circle can't..." James threw a pillow at Sirius face.

"And you didn't think it would be wise to tell me?! I have just made myself ridiculous..."

"Ah ah! Indeed! Quiet fun to watch by the way." Sirius answered smirking.

"I don't even have the energy to fight with you Padfoot. I just don't want Moony to think that i don't trust him. He already thinks he doesn't deserve any trusting and lack of confidence..."

"I told you to stop torturing yourself about it, just leave it. Tomorrow will be another day. He was upset at some unknown Slytherin, but i can assure you as soon as he find out who it was he will come to us with a plan to take action. Now we stop talking, as you said you have no energy it's time to go to bed. Even the marauders need sleep." with this words Sirius pulled James to the stairs. When they reached the room, Remus bed's curtains were drawn. They made sure to not make a sound, and both went to sleep.

.

.

.

.

She woke up, her mind slowly going back to reality. Her pillow was hot, really comfortable... and moving? Why was it moving? She tried to remember yesterday. Ah, that was it. She fell asleep in Remus arms. She cried... a lot. And she hated this. She showed her weak side in front him. She didn't explain anything, she just cried, as a little child would have. But she knew him, he would want answers today. Real answers.  
She thought at first about pretending to be asleep until he wakes up and leave, but it was Sunday. He would stay until she wakes up. Then she remembered, she stopped moving since she emerged of her sleep. He knew she was awake now she was sure of it. She felt his fingers pushing away her hair from her face. It was no use pretending...

She stretched, the sound from her throat was close to a cat purring mixed with a moaning, rolling on her side. She felt Remus giggle next to her. She slowly opened her eyes. He was staring at her with his amused golden eyes.

"Nice sleep? Don't answer i know you did! I have cramps from not moving..."

"Oh sorry, i'll massage you later for your forgiveness." She answered knowing he was joking.

"You better!" he stopped and sat on the bed. He took her hands in his before adding seriously "I have something to ask you about yesterday. If you don't want to answer i'll make my own guess but still it would be better you tell me. What happened yesterday?"

She tightened her grip on his hands, staring at them.

"Lucius threatened me. As always but this time was a bit more frightening. I apologize for my reaction of yesterday, i shouldn't have had break down like i did."

Taking one of his hand to her chin, he pulled her head up waiting for her to look at him.

"You listen to me Elizabeth Helena Pettigrew, don't ever apologize for releasing your stress around me. Because trust me i won't restrain myself if i need to when we are alone." he said as he put his forehead against hers still staring at her in the eyes.

Suddenly the curtains burst open.

"What the hell are you two doing?" James threw at them as they both stayed stunned in their position before laughing. "Don't laugh! What was this 'i won't restrain myself if i need to when we are alone' about?"

"Ah ha! Well next time, don't spy us and you won't have to ask." Remus jumped of the bed putting some clothes on before turning around and adding toward Beth with a wink "You better put on your clothes or you will miss your revenge."

"What are you talking about?" Beth questioned as she stood up as well.

"I think Moony was talking about the surprise we made to our dear Slytherins yesterday. We were inspired on this one, should be able to see it until tomorrow with some luck." Sirius whispered putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Really... what did you do?" she said with a suspicious look.

"Well get dressed, go take your breakfast and you'll know." Sirius detached himself from her and pulled James with him. "Waiting for you both behind the door. Don't get dirty we will hear it." He winked before shutting the door.

"Sometimes i wonder if they are serious about it... whatever let's get dressed! Got me curious now." she mumbled

"You talk alone now?" she heard Remus smothered voice apparently fighting with his robe.

"Tss... talk to me when you are able to put your own robe on without any help you meanie."

Once dressed they both exchanged a knowing look, it seemed like Sirius and James didn't wait for them in fact. Those guys and their stomach... Out of the common room they headed to the Great Hall praying to see Slytherins there.

* * *

So here we are letting you guess what was their prank until next chapter.

Hoping you enjoyed, and that it wasn't too long.


	4. Three little cats

So, here we are again. Now you will maybe understand the point about the first chapter. I'm not saying anything more just hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Three little cats**

This Sunday had passed too fast. Sundays always did... After seeing all the Slytherins in the Great Hall turned in red and gold from head to feet even the uniforms in the morning, they had spent the rest of the day laughing and joking around. Completely forgetting about any worry just enjoying themselves. And now Beth was finding herself bored to death in her History of Magic class, as most of the students there. She could hear Mr. Bins making his lesson as a background sound not even getting what his words were about. It had just been half an hour it begun and she would have to bear it for the next 3 hours... She didn't know whoever got this idea to begin a Monday class with the drowsiest subject, but she was cursing him in her mind. James and Sirius were plotting it was actually a good way to stay awake. Remus was listening, taking notes, talking with Peter when he felt like he needed a distraction. But Beth was sitting with Lily, which was a silent and attentive student. Not that she minded it, she just would have appreciate to stay awake, because she felt like she was fading away. She would fall in a deep sleep, she was tired of fighting against it but she knew she would lose this time because of this headache. She was giving up, hoping the professor wouldn't find out. Using her arms as a pillows, she just closed her eyes. She let herself fall in the silence and peace, away of the bouncing sound in her head. In the dream world.

.

.

.

Well, that's what she thought... But as Mr. Bins' voice was disappearing, the noise were growing louder and louder. It didn't ache anymore it just felt like real. She frowned before opening her eyes again. The hitting sound stopped. She saw a crowd in front of her, screaming. This dream again? It couldn't be... It was as if she was making a story in her head. Each time she dreamed about it wasn't the same, it was the continuation. And it felt so real... This crowd in front of her, it couldn't be just her imagination. They had been right in fact: she was mad, she couldn't say which side was the real one.

She felt an arm on her shoulders and saw a hand pass in front of her eyes to take the micro from her (which she wasn't aware to have in her hands until now). She turned to her right to see a sweating James.

"Thanks a lot everyone for coming here tonight and support us. This was our last summer concert before going back to our boring life which means high-school... Anyway, next concert should be soon enough. We will give away information about it in due time. We do not forget, we are here in this big hall thanks to you all. Tonight was amazing and it's all because YOU are here! We love you." He said before waving to the crowd and going in back stage.

To say the truth, the guys leaded out and she followed still unsure of her own mental health. But she wasn't able to really think about it since James cut her off again.

"What are you on?"

"What do you mean?" she answered unsure of how to take it.

"What i mean? Really? For god sake! You were completely stunning, like in a trance, we tried to talk to you at a moment but it seemed like we couldn't reach you world... You were really amazing tonight! Now i wonder how you managed this and that's where my question 'What are you on?' come from. So? Mind to answer me?" He told her this so fast that she nearly didn't catch his speed.

"Actually we all wonder so she have to answer you for all ours sakes." Sirius added with a curious but laughing look when Remus stared at her suspiciously.

"Well to say the truth. I didn't take anything, it's all natural talent guys. Don't be jealous, you'll get to have it one day... i guess." She explained half-joking while getting closer to the dressing-rooms.

"Haha, look who's so cheeky! But don't become big headed it will ruin your image. Oh wait you already are!" Sirius obviously was in a teasing mood. As he saw her grin with a killing look he hid behind James which was laughing too.

"Hey don't use me as a wall mate! You are asking for it since a few days, don't you run away when you finally get it..." James moved aside, letting Beth's way to Sirius completely free.  
She jumped on him before he run away again, falling with him to the floor. As they both tried to stand up again she pushed him down to get herself up.

"Seems like someone talks a lot but can't even stand up after being jumped on... Must be YOUR big head that make you lose your balance easily."

He was about to replicate to it but Remus cut them off.

"Okay you both better stop, people are waiting for us outside to get pictures or autographs. We have only 15 minutes to refresh a bit... "

James helped Sirius to stand up.

"He is right, we have to be ready before Mary or Michael comes." James said approvingly.

"Got it." Beth stopped laughing before getting into her dressing-room, puzzling out from the closing doors sound all the guys did the same.

She passed some water on her face, not caring for her make-up which was already a mess. She just took off all that was falling down on her face, leaving just the black lines on her eyes. She finished her own water bottle, opening a new one. That's at this very moment Remus stormed in. She nearly spitted out from fear at first, wondering what was happening, before seeing him closing the door behind.

"I do get why you don't want to tell the guys or neither Peter but why didn't you tell me?" He asked her angrily

"Tell you what? Be fast as you said before we don't have much time to lose..." she said with a neutral ton, sitting in her chair.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you are having those hallucinations again. I saw the look on your face at the end of the live... You were kind of lost about what was real or not... Did you tell the doctors?" Remus gave her a sorry look, sat on the stool beside her before taking on of her hands in his.

"You know how they are... They'll give me medicines. I don't want to anymore, not when i finally got out. I can deal with it." She took away her hand from his and taking a hairbrush near.

"Can you?" He took the hairbrush from her, nicely brushing her hair. "Look i know you have your pride, but medicines did help you the first time."

"To not be aware of anything around me? Yes they did. But well i didn't kind of like it. It made me have like a black out about some moments of my life. Many moments. It was like they actually didn't know what was really happening in my head so they tried to erase all of what may have been different from common minds."

"You know why they did, even if i didn't like the forceful way they used i have to agree with the fact you weren't able to know by yourself what was real and what wasn't."

"It's not like i'm not awake all along, or as if i fainted. I keep doing things as i normally would, you are the one who told me this." At her words he stopped brushing her hair, turning her around in her chair to face him. He put his two hands on her shoulders.

"Look, yes i told you that, but you act like a zombie. Half not here, mostly answering to others by yes or no, the most elaborated sentences you make not much longer than 10 words... and you know it's not the only problem about it. I'll ask you just this: how long did you stay there this time?"

"... Approximately two days." she whispered hoping he wouldn't get what she said. She looked down when she saw his eyes darkened.

"You must be kidding me, until when would you have waited to tell me if i didn't found out today..." His rude ton got gentle again as he could feel her fear of his reaction. "Stop panicking i am not going to rush to the doctors, even if i told you it did help i understand you don't want it anymore, i will respect your choice. And if i can't do much, i will at least be able to cover you and help when your mind gets back with us." She stared at him with a thankful relieved look before hugging him.

"Mr. Lupin, you are the best cousin that some might have."

"Then you Miss Lupin are the luckiest cousin among lots."

"Thank you, really."

He broke the hug.

"Well, all of this is nice and sweet, but we haven't got any more time to get going. Let's face fate, or more likely all the people that came for us tonight..."

"Yes, let's show ourselves worthy of their respect and love."

They walked out of her dressing-room under the questioning stares of both James and Sirius that were waiting. Apparently Peter was gone to flirt a bit with Mary whom he fancied. Without a word all of them walked through the corridor, joining the staff room. They got nearly jumped on by Michael again which was overly happy about the great performance of tonight and didn't seem to mind making wait all the people outside. But Beth couldn't care less, she was now being witness of the most weird, sick and surprising stuff in her opinion: seeing Peter flirt with a girl. Of course she heard about it and all, but it wasn't the same than seeing it with her own eyes. He was trying to be discreet approaching her with some bad pretext, letting his hands "accidentally" fall all along her back to her booty... She immediately felt sorry for Mary and went to help her out pretending she needed her make up to be redone. The fifteen minutes of wait became an hour, they were just too happy so much people came and it all went well in this first big concert. They already did play to a full house, but the halls they used to have concerts in were lots smaller. This fact had put pressure on them this night. But being this happy now got them incredibly late.

.

.

.

When they all walked out they were glad to have listened to Mary and taken their vests, a cold wind were blowing. Instead of seeing a crowd, they were now able to make a difference between the people that came for them. The first thing they saw was a bunch of young girls, three girls, maybe two years younger than them, shaking from cold (and maybe excitement but that didn't come to Beth head at this very moment)in the middle of the night. After all it was middle of September now it wasn't really the summer anymore, the night were slowly growing colder and the little dresses (or skirts with t-shirts) they were wearing weren't warm enough now... Remembering the reason why they were standing there instead of going back home to get some warmth Beth decided they had to be "rewarded".

She kept looking at the three of them in a corner of her eyes as she was signing autographs, hugging, taking pictures, shaking hands. As the band passed by thanking each and every person that crossed their way, they got nearer the car and nearer the three girls. When passing in front of them, Beth stopped grabbing one of them's arm and making a sign to the two others to follow. They all "jumped" in the car before anyone else follow. Once inside Beth gave her vest to the girl she grabbed first thinking this little one needed it more than her. Sirius immediately followed her lead giving his to the girl next to him and so did James with the third girl.

The first one was a fair skinned, long blond curly haired and blue eyed girl. She looked like a doll. Completely Sirius' type but well seems she was under Beth's protection for tonight. The second was brown straight but bobbed haired and pale green eyed, quietly pale skinned, she looked like the oldest of the three. The last one had a dark curly short hair definitely afro if she let it grow, and light brown eyes, her skin was dark showing nicely her familial mixed origins.

Before the situation got embarrassing, James started to speak.

"Well no need to introduce ourselves i guess, unless you all came here by curiosity. But i don't get why you have waited in the cold if that's the case... Anyway what are you names?"

"..."

"James, i think they are scared of you just stop talking. You should keep it for your Lily, if she saw that she would feel betrayed mate." Sirius falsely gave a disappointed look to James waiting for laughs that didn't come.

"Hum, sorry. We, hum, we haven't realized what's happening yet. And- and- and my name is Lindsay Jones." the blond girl said. "Here is Alexandra Mc Morgan." she pointed the girl next to Sirius. "And the last, Whitney Anderson." The girl next to James waved her right hand a bit before putting it back on her knees feeling stupid.

Sirius smiled at the tension in her voice. No matter Beth that was planning to protect her innocence from him tonight, he wouldn't give up an easy prey when he saw one.

"Nice to meet you sweeties. May i ask how old are you?"

This time it's Alexandra that spoke.

"Lindsay is 14, Whitney is 14 too and i'm 15. We know your band since the very beginning in fact, when you started to play in this little bar. We were there for holidays, and that's where we first fell for your music... It is so amazing we got to come tonight and now it is an honor to be here with you."

"The honor is ours but for that you should thank Beth, she is the one that decided to make you come with us without mentioning it to us beforehand." Beth smiled at the half-scold sentence she got from Remus

"Come on, they were nice enough to stay for us when they were so cold. It's just a reward for being loyal to us."

"By the way, are we just giving these nice girls a ride to their home or taking them with us to the staff dinner and party?" Sirius asked full of hopes.

"Now that we are at rewards, we shouldn't be stingy let's give them the full service..." James answered winking at Sirius.

Beth and Remus rolled their eyes, the three girls didn't dare to say any words unless they were asked to. Beth didn't miss Peter eyeing a lot Whitney, trying to get her attention. It seemed like Peter didn't want any love story tonight, but was decided to get any girl he could... Well, maybe the party would help him out because for now the girl was a lot more interested in the conversation she was having with James (or most likely the monologue he was having...) than whatever Peter was desperately trying to show her. For once Sirius was calm and silent, it was suspicious. She was glad they actually arrived at the club, of course it was because Sirius instantly got his usual flirting-self back. But also because she knew that along with the staff, Lily was waiting for them inside. She just hoped that her dear friend wouldn't mind them inviting some "crazy fans" as she was used to call them.

On the contrary of what everyone thought she didn't choose these three girls out of the blue, and not only for a reward. It was in hope to get Lily and James to figure out their feelings for each other. This little game between them had begun to annoy her, it had been nearly 5 years now he was flirting with Lily and she rejected him. But one day Beth found out Lily did that more by habit than by real disgust. It was like a mantra she kept repeating to herself: "i don't like Potter", "he is the king of stupidity", "i wouldn't even if he was the last man on earth". Most likely she was trying to convince herself... But if anything happened to him she would rush near, completely sick by worrying. If someone could be guilty of denial it was her, and James was at fault too. He kept flirting with other girls when fancying her. It was disturbing for someone whose lack of confidence in love was as strong as Lily's.

Despite all of it, here she was, waiting for all of them outside the club when they all told her to not bother and wait inside. James instantly got near her, leaving a disappointed Whitney to Peter. Lily frowned at the sight of the three girls but did not say a thing.

"Hello lovely Lily! Happy you are here tonight!"

James tried to pull her in a hug which she dodged, running to Beth. She pushed Lindsay aside without caring and hugged tightly her friend.

"So good to see you! Congratulations, i heard it was nearly full house tonight. It's good it ends with such good news. It a great sign for the next summer tour!"

"Admit you are just happy because we finally joining you in the high-school. By the way you didn't tell us, how is it different of middle-school? Are there many people we know?"

At Beth's questions Lily's smile dropped.

"We better enter, everyone isn't going to wait for us all the night, they are hungry. Be thankful i was here long before you, they had forgotten the point about 'having food' too on your reservation..."

Sirius looked at her as if she was the Messiah

"Oh Evans you just saved lives here. My stomach wouldn't have survived this."

"I knew that, you guys are pathetic with your stomach." She stopped a second on Remus seeing a little smirk on the corner of his mouth. "Don't give them that Remus... you are no better than them, you are going to jump on the meat right after you see it, by the way i would hurry if was you because the men of your staff seemed pretty interested in it.. I wouldn't bet on having much left. "

The Marauders exchanged a look before running in, Peter being the fastest to react to food was the first inside, followed closely by the guys. Once in they just pushed the staff which laughed at their behavior. That was at moment like this everyone could actually see they were still children. They were too busy filling up their plate to see a waiter coming with a few plates full of meat which he put on the table. That is only when they were done they put their head up to see a lot more meat and understood Lily, that was now crying from laugh, made a fool of them. The face they were making doubled her laugh. They never expected to be made fun of, especially not by HER. They gave her an impressed look, when they saw a frowning Beth giving her 10 dollars. They couldn't believe it, the girls had made bet on them. Not that it surprised them Beth would, but with THE Lily Evans. The world was definitely upside down tonight... They decided they wouldn't think too much about it tonight. Firstly because it was upsetting, and secondly because it wouldn't be charming of them to argue with their friends forgetting about the guests. The trio was standing behind Beth and Lily, in the background.

They had actually watched closely each and every part of the club, not wanting to forget anything of this special night. It was a big place, there were many rooms and floors, each had a thematic: "disco", "classical", "pop-music" etc... And now they were detailing this room. It was quiet big, the whole room was enlightened by red neon lights around the bar and little lights leaving many parts nearly in the dark, in the background was some underground indie music between rock and metal, there was a really long table in the middle of the room with every meal on it. Someone came frequently to restock it. But there wasn't any chair, only the stools around the bar. There was also all around the room dark sofas in a "U" with a table in the middle. Some people were eating on it, some others playing cards games. In the middle there was a dance floor. Behind it there was a staircase in wrought iron with another room hidden from sight. Definitely not some cheap club you could access as you wanted to. Plus they had heard the Lily girl say "reservation" or something... They just hoped having 3 persons more wouldn't cause any problem.

Sirius made a sign to them so they come closer, and gave them plates. Then he pointed the staircase, and headed up followed by the whole band, Lily, Michael and Mary. They understood the invitation and followed too. Up there was only one sofa but it was big, with a table too, taking nearly all the space. On the table there were cards too. Well maybe they would play some games after eating, and Beth knew what kind of games they would finish by playing, the night was going to be long. They all set in a calculated order that was meant to pass like not in purpose. With false politeness... From end right to end left in this very order: Michael, Mary, Peter, Whitney, Sirius, Lindsay, Lily, James, Elizabeth, Remus, Alexandra. Beth used the excuse of being too tired to deal with Sirius trying to get Lindsay and Lily was nice enough to accept it even with James around... Sometimes friendship was really a great tool to manipulate people. Not that she felt proud about it but she knew Lily would thank her one day.

"Why am i at the end again when i should be in the middle of all of you?" Michael asked a little disappointed.

"Oh please, it's a "U" sofa, even at the end you can see and talk to everyone. Plus that avoid us from being raped..." Sirius begun with James laugh as a background.

"I don't, it was just a kiss once and i was drunk you little arrogant! If i was in my right mind at this moment, and had recognized it was you i would certainly not have done it... But Mary is not the same," he turned his head to her "maybe you should back up actually."

This time it was Mary who laughed.

"Please we both know i'm not your type. Don't make me say more than i should and concentrate on your meal."

Seeing how obeying Michael suddenly got the three guests exchanged a questioning look, which didn't escape to Sirius sight.

"Aha! As you must already know girls, Michael here is our manager, he is pretty known for being an eccentric man. And Mary, who is our assistant, is an old friend of Michael and the only person that can put some sense in him."

The three nodded as one.

"Do you plan to each have an assistant one day? I mean if you become much more known than you are right now, maybe it will be needed... Mary may need some help..." Lindsay asked.

Seeing this as an opportunity Sirius answered before anyone else.

"Well, i would like someone as my personal assistant but it's illegal to make a minor work with our hours."

"What if we volunteer?" This time it was Whitney who asked.

Michael got the serious tone she used and gave her a serious answer knowing none of the band members would know this answer.

"I guess you can, but only on free days, never during school time. That shouldn't be a problem since they never play during school time and not even on week-ends during exams period. Now you need to get your parents' agreement and of course the member that you are going to assist must agree too."

"Well i will keep Mary, she is good and professional you guys share the girls." Beth said before anyone open his mouth.

It was serious. The girls couldn't believe it. The parents' agreement wouldn't be a problem since two of them were in an orphanage; the old Mrs. Cutter wouldn't mind them having fun if they asked nicely. And Alexandra's father was too busy to even care a bit, he would sign this agreement blinded. Now they were praying for the guys to agree...

"Then i'll take Lindsay, if you don't mind dear." Sirius didn't take too much time to think. This was the best choice and going in a way he liked.

"Of course, i'm honored." Lindsay's white skin blushed a bit.

"You shouldn't be..." Remus whispered in a sight more to himself than to her. "Alexandra, you seem calm enough to be my assistant. Do you mind if i call you Alex? It's shorter."

"Not at all, and thank you for agreeing." Alexandra simply said with her sweet voice.

"You make a nice pair both of you." Beth told before turning to her other cousin. "Peter you should pair with Whitney, she seems nice and fun. Beside she will help you out with your shyness."

He nodded suddenly embarrassed. Whitney gave him a warm smile.

"Then we're done! Everyone eat before it gets cold!" Mary exclaimed.

"WAIT- wait! Didn't you all forget someone?" they turned to James with a surprised face. "Yes, ME! You know your friend, your brother or the leader your band, as you wish. I don't have an assistant. We are 5 members for 4 assistants..."

"What are you talking about, you get Lily of course. Don't complain. Now let us eat." This time all the heads turned to Beth, and most specially Lily's. Well nearly all, James was lost in his own mind with a giant smile on his face.

"WHAT? The assistant of this-this vegetable? You dream!"

"Come on Lily, you are the smartest girl among us, we need someone to level up his brain. We can't keep him as a leader if he is that stupid. You are our only hope." Beth claimed dramatically.

Remus seeing through her smiled before giving Lily the same puppy eyes that Beth was having. Lily frowned, crossing arms. Less than 5 seconds later she rolled her eyes, giving up.

"Ok i get it. James i agree, but you have to look for another one because i don't plan to keep this up too long. Got it?"

"Yes, whatever you wish, you words are orders." This time the whole table burst out laughing.

This was definitely a good idea to invite them, she was sure of it. Well yes, this was until this very moment after the meal when Lindsay got a brilliant idea...

"Everyone, listen, what if we played 'Dare or truth'? You know the version you can't answer or do what you are asked, you empty your glass." She glanced at Michael, waiting for a silent permission.

"Don't give me that look, i'm not your parents. We are at a party, they should understand. If you get drunk it's not my business."

They were all genuinely happy about it. Except Remus and Beth who felt the atmosphere getting tense on their side. This game wasn't a good one for anyone who is a bad liar. And even more with a person like a liar detector in the room. Let's tell you his name, such a big liar that he can find out any lie: Sirius Black. When we talk about the dog...

"I begin! Beth dare or truth?"

She was cursed, that must have been it, it was too risky to say dare with Sirius as an opponent. She put a calm mask on her face, taking (more like crushing) Remus' hand under the table to keep her mask on. Mentally preparing her glass as she knew that she wouldn't answer.

"Go ahead, kill me: truth"

"Just as i expected. Soooo, after the concert Remus joined you in your dressing-room. What was it about?"

Sirius and his damn curiosity, she took her glass and drunk it all.

"Aw you are no fun! But i don't care you will get drunk before the end of the game. We still have 5 bottles of rum and 3 of whisky."

"You bet on it?" Remus saw that look in her eyes, it wasn't good to make bets about it but he knew he wouldn't get to stop her.

"Okay bets are on. If you are still sober when the whole bottles are empty (which means the end of the game) you answer to three questions i will ask you tomorrow and no lies, i will know."

"Got it, if YOU lose, you can't touch any girl for the next 3 weeks. Nor assistant." And here it was she accepted she couldn't back up, Remus wouldn't be able to help out from now.

"Okay. Let the game go on then..." Sirius said shaking her hand.

She would have to use trickery to not get drunk. She couldn't lose this time.

* * *

AHAH! I'm a sadist.

Well at least i surprised you a bit i guess. Letting you work on your imagination.

See you next chapter


	5. Dare or truth?

**Chapter 5 ****: Dare or Truth?**

It had been two hours and half the game begun, Mary and Michael had decided to leave the "youngs" between them and just went downstairs. Sirius kept on throwing questions at Beth as soon as his turn came. She finally got some break when he decided to please his human needs. It was now Lindsay's turn, Beth put her arms on the table and her head on it staring at her lazily, she was just a bit tired but wasn't drunk yet.

"Remus, dare or truth?"

"Hum, truth." he said with a wary look, he couldn't say why but he didn't trust her.

Lindsay put a sparkling smile on her face.

"So, i heard that your parents are both alive and yet you live with your grandfather since childhood. Care to tell us why?"

James, Lily, Beth and even Peter stopped for a minute like taken by surprise. They didn't believe any of them to dare to ask such a personal question. Remus was just feeling it coming. He thought it would seem too weird for him to decide to not answer. He would say the truth, just not all of it. He close his eyes and put the usual gentle smile on his lips, when he opened his eyes he saw Lindsay's face petrified in a glass smiling mask as she was dying to get an answer. He could slightly see the corner of her mouth shaking.

"Well, It's mostly because my parents wanted to travel. They were pretty poor people and they had chosen between traveling which was their life dream and raising their son."

Beth and James both turned to him trying to hide their amused look, Peter concentrating on his shoes. They never saw him lie this well, to use "mostly" when it was the actual opposite... plus his parents were never anything like poor people. They were just too inexistent in his life for anyone to give proof of it or even find out the truth. This was brilliant. That was the easy answer, yet they had to fight with laugh. Now Remus had to pray that Lindsay didn't notice his friends' so natural reactions to his answer... He did love their usual childish behavior a lot but at this very moment he would have joyfully broke their neck so they would just stay passive. From the corner of his eyes he watched Lindsay, he would have bet he saw her frown but before anyone else noticed it disappeared.

"That's sad, you must miss them..." Lindsay said with an empathic smile.

"Not at all." Remus cut her off.

"Really? How come?" Alexandra asked, her eyes widened by surprise.

Remus was about to answer but a barking like laugh stopped him. He turned to the sound to see his mate coming back from the restroom.

"Seriously, people you see once in a while and "know them" from what you heard, would you miss them? Personally i wouldn't." Sirius told them instead of his friend while sitting.

That was these moments that made Sirius one of his best friends in Remus' opinion. He was able to handle conversations supposed to be delicate like it was nothing. People that didn't know Sirius personally would think it was just natural about him and absolutely not calculated, but Remus knew it was on purpose and was thankful for that. He didn't like to talk about his parents. Not that he missed them at all, but he was still bitter about the fact people considered them as his "parents" when they were nothing like it, they were just his genitors. It kind of irritated him to be asked about them constantly and no one gave any consideration to his grandparents which raised him.

"Stop frowning Remus, it makes you look old. So... Did anybody "dare" while i was in the restroom? No don't answer i know it already, you bunch of cowards. Be careful you know that sometimes it's worse to choose truth."

"Be quiet it's my turn to ask, keep your little speech for when it's yours." Remus was half amused at his friend's humor, only half because he got right away the hidden message in it.

He did, himself, found some questions coming from guests a bit too personally oriented. Yes they were trying to be friends, but that was like being under a questioning. They couldn't get drunk yet , they would say things that didn't want to share thus they had to empty bottles the faster they could and if possible not drink too much themselves. There was only a bottle of rum and half of a bottle of whisky left. Most of it had been emptied by Beth and then Sirius and James.

"Since it seems like we all have been too nice with our guests since the beginning next one will be Whitney."

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing to draw their attention to the closely involved one. It was the first time she was named in the game, they nearly forgot she agreed to play with them too.

"Well, i'm not sure yet about daring. But Sirius is right, truth can be worse. Thus i choose dare."

"Okay, then dare to kiss one of your girl friends on the lips." Remus smirked at his own idea...

It would definitely be impossible for her to accept to do it, she was young and certainly still wishing to share her first kiss with the boy of her dreams (which thinking about it, since the girls were at their concert might be one of them). Anyway it was a bit mean. Sirius gave him a proud look on the contrary of Beth which didn't think he would go that far yet. Whitney gave him a surprised look.

"It's just a kiss on the lips you know, it could have been a french kiss, no big deal" Sirius said completely sure she was having a blank, as he patted her shoulder. "But if you can't, it's fine you just have to drink your glass."

She slowly turned to Sirius with this lost look.

"Dare." she answered, this time none of them expect that. She turned to Remus. "I'm sorry i didn't answer right away, i didn't expect something that easy."

This sentence left Peter, Remus and Lily speechless. Both Sirius and James laughed, these girls were truly meant to meet them. They were nothing like what they looked like.

"Any of you volunteer? I wouldn't like to corner anyone but Lindsay, would you?"

"Of course, no problem." she answered with a sweet smile that made her look like an angel.

Sirius in it was the happy one. Stuck in between these two young beauty about to kiss. He wouldn't say it but it was close to a dream. Lily looked away when she saw Lindsay's head getting closer to Whitney's forcing James to do the same since he was in her sight. Peter wouldn't dare to look up either. Remus was petrified and Alexandra couldn't care less. Beth only hoped them to change their mind at the last second and drink. She knew that she felt light headed since around twenty minutes and the coming drinks could become her doom. Unfortunately for her, a second later the girls' lips touched in a light but still real kiss.

"Done." Whitney told, with a calm face. All those that looked away until now put their head up. "And stop staring at me like that, just because i didn't talk much until now i should be shy? It's not my fault you made your own idea of me without knowing... If you continue staring it might get awkward though."

"Hum, the fact is... we-we didn't watch... so we can't know if it's true" Peter let out, already regretting it.

"I saw it Peter." Remus gently signified "Let's not embarrass our guest."

"Well, I can testify if you need." Sirius added with a wide smile.

"And he is proud of it... Look at this, the perfect stereotype of the teenager victim of his hormones" Beth gave him a desperate look.

"Well not anyone can be the origin of an hormonal reaction from me. i have no reason to be ashamed. I'm just a man."

"A man? Come on, you're still a kid. We all are here." This time it was Lily that talked. "Now if you are done talking nonsense, let the game go on and Whitney choose her "victim" will you?"

Sirius smiled at her remark but didn't say anything, he knew her to be a real tiger when she wanted, he wouldn't win easily against her and wouldn't have any help from his friends for it.

"Thanks. James?"

"HERE!" he shouted, putting his left arm around Lily's shoulders and raising his right hand.

"Oh-ho! We have a winner! Look at that, the only one that got drunk on his own. Come on mate, be aware of the tiger."

"Shut up Sirius. Beth? Can you help me get rid of this thing? He is a bit too sticky right now..."

"I can't, i'm busy trying to not get drunk myself."

"Seems like someone is about to lose her bet... again. Eh, eh, eh!" Sirius' smile was getting wider and wider as the night was going on.

He loved winning. And even more against Beth. Her reactions were unpredictable and most of the time it was just funny to play around with her, but more than that she absolutely hated to lose against him. Tonight she definitely had something to hide and it's worldly known that Sirius' curiosity has for unique equal his determination.

"What with this "again"? You seem to forget we are equal in this war."

"It's true indeed. Things should change after this bet though... James you didn't choose yet."

"Choose?... YES! I remember! DARE OR TRUTH?"

"No mate, it is YOU that must choose."

"Ah right... Since i'm drunk i don't care."

Peter, Lily and Beth put their head on the table in sign of despair, Sirius took his head in his hands shaking from laughing. Remus patted Beth's head and sight.

"That you care or not isn't the question... We are losing time right now." Remus was gentle but firm on that. A drunken James is childish and hard to deal with. Thus being careful with words is needed.

"I got it. If i must be fast then dare! But something fast to do."

"If you make a fool of yourself, you know even if you don't remember we will. And by "we" it means Lily too." Saying this Remus knew his drunk friend would at least pay attention to not accept stupid request even if it seemed fun.

"So it's dare... Then dare to eat ten hot peppers in a row without eating or drinking anything to cool down."

"You mean those red chili peppers?" Lily asked in stupefaction, looking at the bowl in the middle of the table.

"Should i do it lovely Lily?"

"Just drink now. A glass more will not be much in your state, and this stupid game will finish faster."

James complied, emptying the glass. He poured some whisky in it again.

"So. ...Li-Lily?" he began holding back a hiccup.

"Truth"

"THEN, there is this question. Because i know you can't be always sincere... and maybe you won't be after a glass. Too much people to ask anyway... THUS, i should be reaaaaally nice. I will ask something else."

"I know you are drunk but what you say doesn't make sense."

"I understand myself that is theee important thing."

The three guests began to laugh. Lily's despair grew bigger. The four other observed in silence curious of what James would come up with.

"Please everyone after this one, don't choose him again..."

"Understood... No i mean. Found it."

"Good, mind to share?"

"Can you tell meee, you stay with Beth all the time... You said you hate us... and i saw you smile and lauuuugh with us. Do you REALLY hate us?"

James stared at her with puppy eyes when the Marauders had a gentle and compassionate smile on their face. Even if he kept on denying in James' feeling for Lily were deep and real. It wasn't a game anymore. Of course even if as his friends they saw it, none of the concerned ones was aware of it.

"Well done... you made a full sentence. No i don't actually hate you, it's just your behavior i can't accept, too childish. And if you had asked Beth earlier she would have told you."

"Sorry..." Beth told James after a nod to Lily.

"Ahhh, damn! But it's still good to know, hope isn't lost."

"I better ask someone before he starts again... Alexandra?"

The brown haired girl raised her head.

"Truth."

"No hesitation... I admit at this state of the game, with the amount of alcohol we have drunk, daring wouldn't be the wisest. Actually i am wondering since they brought you all here. Where did you met with Lindsay and Whitney?"

Here it was, after all they weren't the only ones who had to answer personal questions.

"Lindsay and i met when we were very young, our parents were friends. Then years later, Lindsay introduced me an acquaintance of hers and that's how i met Whitney."

"YOU. That's a quiet large answer. " James said as soon as she finished speaking.

"Then i'll drink." and she drank, emptying the whole glass in a second. "Peter! Dare or truth?"

"Why me..." he whined.

Someone like him definitely wouldn't dare and if he'd got drunk he would finish dead, he knew that. A drunken James may be a pain, but a drunken Peter was definitely not something to put with guests; he talked over and over about everything he knew in this world. They may be nice girls but they still didn't trust them enough to put their secrets at risk. They would kill him in his sleep...

"Tru-truth."

"Then i'm curious about something. What is the band's link with Lily? Who is she for you?"

Peter eyed Lily for her approval which she gave right away.

"She is a friend of us from middle school. Actually Beth's friend and then she hung out so much with us it became a habit. She knew us before the band's birth."

"Who said i hung out with you all?" Lily stood up throwing out her anger at Peter "Everyday i came to say 'hi' to Beth not everyone! Then i got back to my other friends it's James that kept following me, thus you all came along! That's how we finished by having this weird habit... That's the truth, don't you try to make you own story!"

Peter put his head down in his shoulder closing his eyes in fear, like a child that's being scolded by his mother.

"I-I didn't intend to, i was just trying to sum it up..." he tried to defend himself with a little voice.

"There is a difference between sum up and lie. You better drink your glass now before digging your own grave." she finished sitting back on the sofa, watching as her judgment was carried out.

"...Lindsay?"

"Dare." she answered joyfully.

"Dare to dance disco for two minutes in the middle of the dance floor... with some random guy that must dance disco as well."

"What do i do if i don't know how to dance?"

"You try or you drink."

"And if no one wants to do it with me?"

"Same."

Peter was definitely overly confident when he was the one in power...

"Ah-ha! Go ahead, go make a fool of yourself Lin' we will watch from here." Whitney cheered her... That showed the whole of Lindsay's skills regarding dance. Therefore the following actions didn't surprise anyone. After a glare at her friend, Lindsay drank.

"I just asked Beth, i should ask Sirius this time. And you can't say dare, you didn't choose truth even once." The alcohol had begun to go up to her head too. Everyone could see her red cheeks like in fire, and her voice was a bit too high pitched at moments.

"Well that must be because i am the best liar in the world. You won't know if i lie. Plus dare is really fun. I can get to do things that no one would accept in public usually." Sirius said with a wink "But if you don't give me a choice then go ahead."

"If you had a chance, would you spend a night with all the girls here? Please explain well or drink."

Maybe they got it wrong, maybe in fact her red cheeks weren't from alcohol. Or this question was a result of too much alcohol... They didn't know, none would ask anyway, especially the other girls. James was laughing on his side seeing things others definitely didn't see, not getting anything of what was said. Peter tried to concentrate on his shoes, he didn't like these talks even if he wasn't a saint. Remus watched James emptying his glass a few more times and the whisky bottle emptied, he didn't really care about the game itself right now, his personal task was to keep an eye on the bottles' filling level and on Beth's glass. Thus he didn't get right away what the question was about.

"I like your question, no need to lie on this one. I would love to spend a night with every beautiful girls of the world." he started with a genuine smile, he put his arm around Lindsay's shoulder. "Now all of you at once... i have too much respect to the fair sex to do that. When i sleep with a girl i like to fill all her desires. Not that many girls appreciate to share. Even if it's just for one night. I will if you ask though."

"That's too large."

"It's your fault, the question wasn't precise enough." as she kept looking at him he gave in.

He stared at Lily which had an uncertain look on her face. Was it caused by the confusion of Sirius' answer or James' behavior next to her? That was a mystery.

"Let's begin by Lily. You can't bear my very existence, that's why this will never happen. But if we would have to, it would be violent nothing more. Don't look at me like that i'm saying the truth. One night desire tiger." She just concentrated on James, while Sirius continued. "I am pretty confident about the fact that with you Whitney it would be friendly, we would even sleep together a second time if we got the chance with a nice farewell after. With Alexandra..."

Remus got back to the game from here. Beth didn't miss it, keeping it in a side of her memory, she would have to follow the development, maybe it would lead to something nice.

"... it would feel like teaching with much respect. You seem really pure." he smiled at her, whom was completely red now, nicely before turning to Beth with a smirk "Even if we fight a lot, we actually don't hate each other but just like to tease. It should be quiet intense, since each of us would try to take control. But it would definitely be great. Too bad you wouldn't agree..."

Beth ignored the last sentence, the topic was too embarrassing for her to begin a fight. Talking about other girls was a thing but she forbade herself to imagine both of them together, it was too weird.

"And lastly since you were the one who asked: Lindsay. With you since we are attracted to each other from the beginning, it would be addictive. First time we would think of it as unique, but we would do it again and as time goes by more frequently. Just like a drug." Sirius finished staring at Lindsay with a burning look. She giggled, giving him back his staring and from then didn't look away.

"And like every drug the best to stop an addict is not letting him begin." Remus said, kind of irritate by his friend's player behavior. Thankfully, he knew Sirius enough to know he wouldn't take advantage of her drunken state. If he did plan to get her, it wasn't for tonight.

"You're no fun mate... Next, Beth."

"As if you need to say it..."

"Truth then? Alright no need to say anything i know. My question is: why did you spend so much time on holidays at your grandparents' when you were younger?"

Beth took her glass resignedly, looked at it closely.

"Why did we take these glasses to play this game? They are too big."

And she drank it. She immediately felt hot and dizzy, she had lost. She put her head on the table, looking for gravity. She needed some air. Now. Remus immediately noticed, he passed her right arm on shoulders, helped her get up and pass without hitting Alexandra which was unfortunately on her way.

"Wait-wait! What are you doing? The game isn't finished is it?" Sirius asked.

"We still have some rum left. Don't spoil!" added James, before Lily put her hand on his mouth trying to prevent him to say something unnecessary.

"Are you blind Sirius? You won, she is done for tonight. Or maybe you are drunk and we didn't know."

"Don't be mean Remus, i'm not that drunk, just a bit hot." Beth said trying to walk alone, but her reeling walk strengthened her cousin's idea of not letting her go.

"Sorry, i didn't notice. No need to get angry." Sirius look instantly became guilty and worried. She must have been drunk since much more than just a few minutes, seemed like she got better at hiding it. Or maybe she just didn't feel it until now.

"I'm not." Remus told him a bit gentler than earlier "I'm taking her back at the hotel... We'll take Michael's car. You shouldn't wait too long to go back as well." he added with a stare at James and a knowing look at Lily "It's late already or early... I hope for you girls that you won't get scold. See you."

After giving a smile to Alexandra, Remus left through the staircase carefully carrying his cousin. He left behind a nearly silent room. It took them around half an hour to finish the game. Lily fought with James' glass that kept on filled up "on its own". They sent the girls back by taxi, at general surprise only Peter tried to make the girls come with him to the hotel. Sirius did joke about it, but there was no misunderstanding possible. Once they reached the "Eden Garden", Lily went to her room she shared with Mary. Sirius brought James with him to theirs though he knew his friend would spend most of the night in the washroom. A disappointed Peter joined Remus in his room, even if the one was still taking care of Beth. This wasn't exactly the "after" any of them had dreamed of, but regarding their personalities it could have finished a lot worse.


	6. The last summer day

Hello everyone, sorry for the wait but here is the chapter 6. I'm quiet busy these days but i assure you i do my best to make more free time. Anyway here it is, i won't make you wait a minute more.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 6****: The last day**

A hammer: that could only be it. What else? How would she feel like that if not? She hadn't opened her eyes yet, afraid of the impact that the small rays of sunlight passing through some space between the curtains would have on her eyesight. She didn't see them of course, since she still had her eyes closed, yet she could feel the sweet caress of the sun on her right leg's bare skin, it had easily passed through the sheets to warm the other leg during the last hour. Sweet as warmth, but deadly as morning light, and yet If it was just that... The unstopping hammer in her head was being amplified by some outsider's noise: surely someone talking. She would have nicely cursed that person to be quiet if she was able to concentrate about something else than this bursting pain. The only fact of thinking was hard, thus there was no way she opened her mouth in any masochist intention. She just slowly took the first pillow she reached to put on her head, staying like that without moving. It didn't help but didn't get worse. She was satisfied like that, she wouldn't have moved for hours if it was needed. That was before someone knocked the door...

"It's your favorite bassist. Can i get in?"

She didn't answer, hoping for him to back off. She didn't even get who was talking. Unfortunately for her, she heard the person open up the creaking door which closed again in the same shrilling sound. Like it wasn't enough sound already, steps sounds got closer hitting the parquet floor, louder each time. When it finally stopped, she felt her pillow being lift up. She frowned in anticipation, expecting to be hit by the pillow, instead of it, she felt a breath on her ear.

"Come on, get up Beth. It's already noon." this whispering voice was deep and nice, this time she recognized it. Seemed like she would have to talk...

"Morning Sirius... Just five minutes. Don't speak." she said in a breath.

"Got it." he whispered. A cold breeze reached under the sheets as a sign of Sirius lying down in the bed.

"Why come here if you are tired?" it cost her all of her will to make a full sentence with the headache she was having.

"Peter and Remus joined James in my room to joke around. Remus didn't want to let me borrow his room saying he didn't trust me being alone in this room... Since you lost the bet i thought i could use it as an excuse to sneak in some quiet place."

"Alright, just shush please." she told him in despair as she moved aside to let him in.

After a few minutes she thought he was asleep and was about to let her mind disappear in an ocean of dreams when this talkative dog made another sound.

"You didn't stop frowning since i got there. Does it hurt that much? You didn't seem that sick last night."

"Can't you just shut up? Is it impossible?" This time she half opened her eyes. As expected the sun light attacked her retina mercilessly making her dizzy, even with this teenager's body as a shield. Sirius was leaning on the side, facing her, with his right elbow on the pillow. His black hair falling back on his grey eyes each time he put it away. Gravity is the enemy of the hair as soon as it isn't short... He had a gentle smile on his lips.

"Seems so... Actually we can keep whispering if you want, but i don't want you to stay completely quiet. You owe me answers, remember?"

"Humm... Not really, but this headache must be part of the evidence." she stated as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"Indeed"

She sat on the bed, shook her head a bit making her curly hair wildly dance at the same time and rubbed her eyes a bit. Sirius restrained a laugh and, with his free hand, pulled her back down on the bed.

"No need to force yourself to get up. I just need your ears and voice. Once i'm done you can sleep all you want. I'll be your guarding dog if you wish. Not even your cousin will get near."

"Deal." she comfortably lied on the bed again, closing her eyes. All dizziness disappeared instantly, only the hammer was left.

"I was about to ask you if you remember but you don't, thus i'll say it again. What was it about yesterday when Remus joined you in your dressing-room?"

"He was worried about something, we talked it out." she might not remember the night, she definitely knew how to avoid what shouldn't be said.

"You must be kidding me... Of course he was worried, he had been worried all over the night it was written on his face. It's the "something" that i want to know. As long as i consider you didn't answer you won't sleep, you know that don't you? Plus there is still two more questions..."

Maybe she wouldn't be able to avoid it with him in fact...

"It's familial and personal matters. Sorry." she said it out of the blue, and she immediately knew it was her biggest mistake.

"Do i seem not close enough for you to trust me? Talking about familial matters i think you know enough of mine when i know nothing of yours, it's a bit unfair." his voice tensed up.

"Please, you said we could whisper. If you get angry just do it whispering... It's not that we are not close enough, it's just i am not sure you will understand. I got scolded already by Remus isn't it enough?" the last sentence sounded like a lament.

"No it isn't. I feel like you leave me aside and i don't like it." his voice was now gentle again "We talked about it after James sobered up, he said you will tell us when you are ready. But i have this feeling you will never be ready. That's the reason i am a bit forceful."

"You will think i'm mad..." she said out of despair "... maybe i am."

"It's fine, you can't be madder than my family, can you?" he half smiled on his own remark.

"For now no. Let's hope i won't." she answered more to herself than to him.

He frowned at the seriousness in her voice. This time she sat, lifted up her own pillow a bit and put her back against the wall. The cold sensation helped her getting her thoughts together, as long as she kept her eyes closed it would be fine. Sirius sat as well, crossing his legs, he put his pillow on it against his belly and stared, waiting for her explanations to come. She took a deep breath.

"Okay since i'm saying it lets tell you all of it." she began with a confidence she lost right away, "Oh my god... I'm digging my own grave..."

He stayed here, letting her talk without any interruption. She explained to him the whole story about the dream, how she lost herself in it, the treatment, the dream that came back even after being cured, how Remus found out about it during the concert and scolded her back there. She knew she was shaking while saying it, she was nervous about Sirius' reaction to it. The silence that followed made the atmosphere even more tensed up, she dared to open an eye and glance at him. He was stunned, looking faraway, the only signs of life in him were his clenching jaw and fist. She felt the emergency to break this silence before it breaks her.

"Anyway, i'm fine now. Nothing weird except the dizziness when i open my eyes, but it's not like i did not drink yesterday thus no worry needed." she said it with a forced joyfulness.

"You really didn't plan to tell us... I thought you trusted us but in fact if we want you to confide in us we have to be forceful. It shouldn't be, it isn't right."

"You're wrong, it's not about you i just-" she tried to justify herself but she had got cut right away by Sirius.

"Just what? How am i wrong? Tell me when did you confide in us without being cornered? I can't recall even once..." he had stopped whispering "And i'm pretty sure you cannot either. Each time you had a problem we heard about it from someone else. In fact you are right, it not us... it's you who have a problem. You can't trust: not your friends, nor your family, neither me, no one."

His words were followed by a long silence, for a minute she thought she was still asleep, it was so calm. Yet inside of her mind, she knew it couldn't be a dream, she could hear the last sentence repeat sounding like the words of fate. Suddenly she felt a hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes to face Sirius' sorry look. He chased away a tear with his thumb, tear that she didn't notice having.

"Don't think i'm not angry anymore, i just don't enjoy seeing you crying."

She immediately moved her hands to her face, trying to find out the truth from his word.

"What the- sorry i didn't intend to... Must be the headache."

"If you say so... but you know i really don't care even if you are mad. I mean of course i'll be more worried when i see you space out. It's kind of a mental sickness if i understood well, it cannot be taken lightly. But that doesn't mean i see you as a monster now. And i'm pretty sure the others would agree with me if you told them." he explained taking his hand back.

"Whatever, if you want to talk about it you're free to do so with Remus... You have more questions haven't you?"

"I didn't miss you avoided to tell me when it happened precisely you know."

"There is nothing to avoid i told you already." she mumbled playing with her curls.

"The concert... the whole concert? But it's like 3-4 hours?! Can it be that long?" he asked more to himself than to Beth.

"Some spend their life in it."

"Oh i see. Well if it gets too serious you still can get a new treatment can't you?"

"I don't know, maybe. But i would prefer not to." he stared at her for a second reading through her killing look.

"Okay... that means "don't you dare to mention it again", got it."

He tried to take the drama out of the situation.

"I'm relieved anyway, for a second i thought you killed someone." seeing the tension didn't downed a bit he passed to the next question "...when you spent your holidays at your grandparents was it to get cured, or like a real holidays away from hospital?"

"I keep wondering how you know all of this... Unfortunately for you i don't have an answer. You should ask Remus about it, we apparently met there together and then spent a lot of time but he never dared to tell me why."

"You mean you don't remember?"

"I forgot many things after the treatment. The doctors said it was for my own good. Next?"

He definitely got curious about this taking note in his mind to have a word with Remus.

"The third question is something i am curious about since quiet a time now. Why did you never go out with any boy? I mean we both know a few guys at middle school would have loved to but you had an invisible shield saying "don't get closer", why?"

"Who play the bodyguards all day long?"

"I admit we did, but it's not like you ever complained about it..."

"Did?! You will do it again as soon as we join our high school, don't make me laugh... Though, i'm not interested in boys anyway."

Sirius grinned at her answer.

"Oh-ho! In girls then?"

"Neither. You're behaving like a gossip you know..."

"I do."

"I wasn't asking."

"Then are you already in love with someone?" he passed a hand in his hair "Maybe me?"

She threw a pillow in his face.

"Dream! I'm not in love. Is it a duty to date or even flirt?"

"Yes, it is. For people as beautiful as we are, it would be an insult to average people not to date. You are too selfish." he laughed.

"And you're too much of a narcissistic, but what can we do about it?" she said with a sigh.

"Ah ha, indeed right." he went back to his serious ton, "but somehow i feel like there is more about it."

"You're becoming paranoiac now..."

"Maybe not." he stared at her a bit before using a lighter ton "Since you couldn't answer to the second question, i keep it as a bonus. I will ask you another one when it's needed."

"Good that means you are done? I can sleep again?"

"Told you so didn't i?" he stood up and went toward the curtains "Even though i thought you wouldn't feel like sleeping anymore... It's weird for such a young girl to prefer spend her Saturday in her hotel room with this sun outside and knowing we go back home tomorrow." he closed together the curtains so that now nothing would pass but some subdued orange light.

"It's because i'm an ancestor inside." she got back to whispering. She could only see a shadow of him now. He came back near the bed.

"Seems so... i give you an hour, beyond that i cannot garanty the safety of your sleep. Don't you ancestor ever forget that you are surrounded of children."

He sat on the floor, his back against the bed facing the door. Beth lied back under the sheets.

"Thank you."

And she fell asleep in this dark cocoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was a beautiful day, truly wonderful. The sky was blue and clear, not even a cloud. There was enough wind for the air not to get too hot. They were in a little city on the Channel's coast, which was their major obstacle to go in France. From their hotel room's windows they tried to look if they could see the foreign coasts behind the sea. The real meaning of it? Killing some time until Sirius got back from Beth room... All they were thinking about was to go to the beach. Wasn't it a way of torturing them? Not that this hotel wasn't good, far of it the beds were warm and comfortable, the whole rooms reminded them of sunlight with its white walls, its wooden furniture and its orange and yellow curtains. The windows were large letting the sun and its warmth inside, lord over the hotel. If they had to eat, they just needed to give a call and someone came up with whatever they asked for. But still, tomorrow they would have to get back in the middle of the country side. No beach, much more clouds and rain, and school...

They were wondering if they would have to wait much longer. Even Lily had joined them now. Remus volunteered to go check it out. He softly knocked at Beth's door. Sirius opened and told him to wait five more minutes before closing again without giving him the time to say anything. When he got back to tell the whole crew, James decided they had waited too much already. He stormed inside the room, jumping on Beth, not even noticing Sirius he had used as a step. He sat on Beth with a triumphant grin.

"...uh. You're heavy. Get out!" Beth said trying to knock him out with a pillow. He crossed his arms not impressed a bit.

"No way, if i get out now you're going to sleep for at least two hours more..."

Three other heads appeared at the door. Lily went in to open the curtains, action which prompted her Beth's killing look.

"For once i agree with James, you can't make us stay inside on a day like this. It's unacceptable." Lily informed Beth.

Sirius calmly stood up, showing the foot print on his black pants.

"I don't care about your little desires to go play on the beach. James Potter from today on you are a dead man!" he told before jumping on his friend and trying to strangle him.

"Hey guys!" Beth's voice made through but got completely ignored. "Get off me!"

"Peace mate, peace!" James tried to move away from Sirius' grip, crushing a bit more on Beth "You-you can clean it up!"

"Indeed! And-you-will-do-it!" he stopped strangling him, stood up to take the pillow from Beth and hit James on the head with it the harder he could. "Really, can't believe you stepped on me... You call yourself a friend..." he went out of the room in order to change his pants, but they could hear him continue to grouse.

"James you better follow him out if you want to go on the beach. I need to take a shower and get dressed..." Beth said taking advantage of a moment of inattention to push him down.

"Why tell only me? Remus and Peter are at the door you could tell them too."

"None of them jumped on me... since they came with you, they will leave with you."

Remus smiled at the sentence before moving toward Sirius who was still grousing in his room.

"You won't get back to sleep, will you?" James asked giving her a suspicious look.

"With me here Beth won't even get a chance to yawn." Lily told him heroically.

"Good, lovely Lily our future is in your hands!" He claimed solemnly before heading to where both Remus and Sirius were now talking, followed closely by Peter.

Lily closed the door behind them.

"Aaah... these guys. Anyway let's get you ready. I'm already sick of waiting... You know, it's more than 1 p.m. You better hurry if you want to eat before we go to the beach."

"Am i forced to come? Can't i stay here and sleep one more hour?"

"No, you can't. Hurry!"

Lily took away the sheets from her friend and pulled her in the washroom under the shower in the cold water.

"Ah! Aaaah! You murderer! You want me dead?" Beth screamed, her top and panties were completely drenched and the water was freezing comparing to her body's temperature.

"Indeed, i'll kill you if you don't hurry... Thus?"

"What?"

Lily put a few clothes in the corner of the washroom before closing the door behind her screaming: "HURRY!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

They were right insisting on getting out today, the sky was really clear. The sun reverberation sparkled on the Channel, it also gave a sort of glowing warmth to the sand, this kind of light that made anyone want to get closer... The smell of salt filling them to the lungs was so refreshing. Really a perfect day. And as expected the beach was just an excuse for James to watch Lily in her little blue swimsuit one last time before the end of summer. The sun mixed with the wind made her red hair look like a dancing blaze. She went inside the water to swim a bit immediately joined by James. Beth could bet she had seen him drooling over Lily when she decided to get out. After that she played volley-ball with both him and Peter. Sirius flirted with many girls pretending he was looking for some game partners. It was actually pretty fun to watch, the girls on this beach even if they did seem stunned by his physical appearance, they didn't recognize him as the member of a band, thus Sirius couldn't use this fact to impress them. He was just considered as a good looking teenager that was a bit too confident, he got rejected twice. Maybe it hurt his pride the second time because he stopped flirting, and joined Beth and Remus under the sunshade. Each on a towel they were reading some books. Beth had actually been pretending she was reading until now so she still had much left to read. She just hoped her cousin wouldn't notice since he was nearly done...

The good point about it was that she could start to read getting herself drown in the story and she wouldn't get stuck in any embarrassing or serious conversation of theirs. But she forgot to consider Sirius' talkative self... Would she ever be able to concentrate on the first sentence? Certainly not... She got out of her thoughts putting her sight back on her book open, full of hopes she began to read. As expected, Sirius sat on the towel on front of her.

"What passionate reading that's keeping you from having fun in the water with us are you both at?"

Beth pretended she was too much into it to answer.

"It's the book we have to read for Monday. We are making up the delay. You know, for this thing called school..." Remus told him.

"Aw crap... Forgot." Sirius put a hand on his head dramatically falling on the back before sitting again with a serious expression on his face, "Why do we go to school anyway? We can drop it and go on with our music career."

"Of course! Why didn't we think about it until now?... Seriously we are still too young to be sure about our future. We may not be always be together." seeing the killing look Sirius gave him, Remus smiled "As a band i mean. Our friendship must survive time and space."

"Why not ? Do you think any of us isn't sincere about the band anymore?"

"That i wouldn't know" Remus paused, he stared at his friends playing around in the water. Sirius followed his look. "We don't share a unique mind unfortunately, thus i can't reassure you on this. What i meant was actually... we began to play together three years ago, we created the band like 6 months later. Things have changed since then. One of us may have a new priority, not right now but in the coming years it may happen..."

"I get it, i know what you mean. We were young when we have begun... One of us might feel like he missed something and want to fill this feeling." He sighed and closed his eyes.

As the three others were busy playing it didn't seem like they would get back to their hotel before at least an hour. He lied down on his towel, taking advantage of the sun that was still high enough in the sky to dry. The wind blew softly now, no one could really feel it, just the cooler feeling on the skin gave you a clue of its existence. It was nice, Sirius would have fallen asleep if his towel neighbor on the left wasn't this little boy fighting over a bucket with another one (which seemed to be his little brother). For a second he thought about throwing the bucket away in the sea, but thinking about it they would be noisier after that. Well it could have been worse, a perfect day didn't exist in this world anyway. He would continue talking with Remus, keeping focus on his friend's voice would help to forget the hubbub next to him...

"Why do you work anyway? You've always had the best marks of our year, i don't see why it would change this year if you relax a bit..."

Remus read the last sentences, he closed the book gently and put it book on the towel. He headed up and stared at Sirius with a little smile before answering.

"You may think school isn't useful, yet i don't want to owe anyone but myself my future career. I thought you among all would understand it."

"By future career, you mean you have already an idea?"

They usually didn't really happen to talk about something like future. As most of the teenagers of their age, they preferred the present to any prospects. It was a scary thing to think about "future" because it was, is and will always be unsure, it can't be known. Many people are scared of unknown, no matter their age, and this feeling of insecurity doesn't leave with time, you can get used to it or it can get worse whatever one thing is sure about it, it's still here.

The fact was, even if each of them had the same feeling about their own future, none would really talk about it... As if it was a curse that would come true if said. But well there is always a moment when you can't escape it anymore; with high school it seemed like the time had come for them to really think about it and begin to make choices.

"Not exactly, it will mostly depend on the lead the band will take. My priority will be music. If we unfortunately disband, which is a possibility, i'll still try to keep on playing drums." His eye slipped to Beth for a second before stopping at a random insect crawling on the sand. "But i might try to do something related to psychology."

"I see. So you do have a plan B." Sirius laughed "I wouldn't have expected less of you Mr. Holmes."

"Don't compare."

"Why not ? You both always plot."

"I don't. James do. But with his idea he still needs someone to make the plan. I'm a strategist or an advisor not a detective. "

"Crap. I liked the idea of being Doctor Watson..."

"As if you cared... I know you don't like talking about yourself, but you should really take time to think about your own future. You may think i'm calculating too much but don't forget to always have a secure plan."

"How could i forget with you around? Just remind me that when it's needed alright?"

"What if i am not around? I'm your friend not your mother..." Remus rumbled "Really, what will we do with you Sirius?... that's a mystery" with a loud sigh he took Beth's book from her.

"HEY! What the-" she protested.

"And you? Don't you think it isn't really polite to eavesdrop conversations? You should at least put it down since you nearly didn't read a line since we got here..."

"I just managed to get into the first chapter. You're mean... It's not my fault they got us such a boring book."

"How can you tell since you didn't read more than two pages?"

"Well, these two pages were incredibly uninteresting."

"Hum... Let's say that. But you shouldn't pretend. You already know i plan on making a summary for our fellows since none of them read it. You usually don't bother with it when you don't like it..."

"You must be right. But since it's our first day in high school i wanted to do it right. Just this once."

"Suspicious, isn't it?" Sirius smirked

"Indeed." Remus agreed

"Ah-ha... so funny. When you both have enough of making fun of me, please tell me?"

Beth tried to take back her book but Remus passed it to Sirius. In a blink he was running away from his towel, throwing sand on everyone that was near, a loads of irritated exclamation rose up. Not minding people a bit he continued to run, he stopped only to pass it to Peter which was too afraid of having to face Beth's anger to keep it for a second. He nervously gave it to James looking all around if anyone could have noticed that he had held it in his hand. James immediately ran to the sea, reaction that cost him Lily's upset stare... Sirius joined James, and they passed the book to each other, sometimes pretended they were about to make it fall in. Remus, since he didn't intend to stay anywhere near Beth when she was getting pissed off, decided to join them. Peter hesitated, on one side there was the crew, his friends that would reject him if he didn't take part to this prank, but on the other side this time there was Beth... His cousin anger wasn't something that the title of being a "Marauder" would protect him from. Well he could still use the card of playing Sirius' game and not knowing the book was hers. Yes, he would do that. And he joined his friends. Lily tried to get it back for her friend but when Sirius, James and Remus were like that it was hopeless... Well that's what she thought. She definitely didn't notice James' look on her. No matter how his friends could complain about James' addictive attitude toward Lily, one thing was irrefutable: she was a natural beauty. Though the boys wouldn't admit it in front of James because he was in love with her and they considered her like a friend. At this moment everyone except Lily could have stated that James would have given her the book if his three friends weren't around even if it was a prank. Lily desperately moved from one to another as they teased her with the book, trying to be fast and avoid any fight she actually didn't notice Beth business, none did...

Beth took the bag they used in common were they put the clothes they had on to come to the beach. She took out Lily's clothes which she carefully folded up on her towel. She closed the bag, stood up and headed to the sea as well. Peter noticed her first, Remus follow his sight and saw the bag in her hands. He immediately knew their game was about to finish, but he didn't think she would come closer. She didn't come with any swimsuit, she didn't like to swim with many people around. She wore on an old white shirt of Remus' that was too big for her, a blue smock t-shirt and a black short. The doubt settled down inside him when the waves licked Beth's feet as she kept moving forward. But she didn't care that her whole clothes finished be drenched and ruined by the salt water, but she could bet on the fact none of these sensitive to cold guys would agree for her to put the bag in water and get back to the hotel with nothing but their swimming trunk and a towel... She stopped three feet ahead of them, she had the water at the level of her hips, the little waves were wetting the bottom of her shirt and t-shirt. She was holding the bag at not much more than one feet of the threatening liquid, which became a few inches at each wave. Anybody who observed the scene wouldn't have suspected any friendship between them: a wild victorious smile stood up on her face as Lily took place near her, the boys were calculating their own and her next move with a serious expression. If they let go of the book in the sea she would do the same with the bag. They had more to lose in it than her. The sun wasn't really up in the sky anymore the air was getting colder, once they would have passed the beach and its hot sand for the shadow of the towns' buildings, they would feel the cold wind against their skin taking away all of the sun's warmth that was left. Yes, they could see the sea from their rooms, they were on the last floor, but in fact the hotel was a little further than what they thought. It would take them fifteen minutes to walk back there: unthinkable for them with this wind. If under the sun they absolutely loved it, they knew it was the only reason they actually bear with it. In a common agreement Remus gave back the book to Beth, which playfully threw the bag at Sirius, he only just caught it. She heard scream of protestation, but she was satisfied of her revenge. Since she wasn't in a good mood none of the guys dared to tease her anymore that day, too afraid she stuck them outside of the hotel in the cold. She spent the rest of the day trying to read the book.

The Saturday night they talked a bit in James and Sirius' room about the concerts and asked question to Lily about high school, she wouldn't answer telling them they would have to make their own experience when they are in. After that the exhaustion of the day caught them up fast. On the Sunday morning, Michael told them they weren't allowed to play any instrument not even their vocal chords, even if they knew they had to rest they were completely bored, they started make bets on whom class they would be, they would obviously be in the same class with Lily it was sure because the homeroom teacher called them to say she was their class representative and she would give them the homework and lessons they missed. Homework that none of the guys except Remus did. At noon they got in the car that Michael loaned to drive them home, they ate a sandwich on the road to not lose any time. None of them said goodbye as they reached home, knowing they would see each other tonight at the high school's dormitory. As the last one, Beth managed to finish the book before getting home. It was around 3.30 pm when she got there, "home", that word was completely inappropriate but she would deal with it, as long as she just spent an hour or two there, it would be fine. She would pack her luggage the faster she could and walk to the train station. Hoping to be as a ghost in the eyes a blind person, she opened the front door and went straight to her room. She was on watch, the floor creaking, a windows closing, every little sound made her jump. She got out a trunk from under her bed, she threw her clothes from the drawer to her trunk trying to take just what she needed. Anxiety was tying her stomach, it took her not more than an hour to get all her things without forgetting anything. It was too long already. She was opening the front door when she heard a muffled noise behind her and someone clearing his throat. Would it be fine to turn around or should she run away to the train station? None of those would be possible as her body was now stunned. She couldn't escape anymore.

* * *

So that's it, see you next chapter.


	7. Hardship is life

_**Well, well, well. **_

_**I had so much ideas about this one that i just let myself go with the flow of inspiration, even though i knew how i would write it. I added descriptions in this one as the last chapters lacked of it in my opinion. For these that are only waiting for it, Beth goes back to Hogwarts on this one. Maybe some of you understood already which side is an hallucination due to her psychological health. I'm a meanie since every time i leave a clue i confuse the issue. Thus for now it may be still too hard to figure it out unless you were careful from the beginning. Yet again I'm saying too much.**_

_**Have a nice reading**._

* * *

**Chapter 7****: Hardship is life**

This corridor never seemed that long to her until this day. She missed her train for an hour now, she would have to find a way out and take the next one if she didn't want any of her friends to suspect something. She carefully observed every little corner of the kitchen, the windows had been locked up leaving the option and the only exit was the corridor... It was too tempting to be trusted. She could bet he was waiting in the corner beside the front door. Second problem: she was tied up to the wooden chair. She could fall on the side to break the wood and free herself but the noise would alert him. At that very moment when she was beginning to losing hope, some luck showed up. She heard the phone ringing, her father ran out of the house without caring about locking or not the door and the engine purred before leaving in a deafening sound. She didn't think twice, with all her weight she fell on the side breaking the chair. She used the kitchen knife to free her fist and caught her trunk on her way out. She run straight to the station and jumped in the first train.

She sat slowly, trying to get her breath back, and noticed the red marks where the rope had stood. She took out a long sleeved crimson cardigan from her trunk that she put on. From then she observed out the windows on her right the seeding landscape. She always found herself intrigued about the fact you can't follow the trees near the rail because of the train speed unless you want to get sick, but you still can see in the same unchanging background for five to ten minutes before it gets out of your sight. She put herself comfortably and tried to count down the clouds she saw from there, singing a lullaby in her head.

She didn't have even noticed she fell asleep when someone woke her up. She opened her eyes at once and jumped on her feet before noticing it was Sirius and James. Apparently they missed their train too. They debated which of them was at fault until they reached the school's doors. This was a private high school, it had nothing in common with the middle school. Their previous school was supposed to be an annex of this school that had too many children attending it to be able to take care of everyone, it seemed like many of these children didn't continue their studies after which leave them free seats for the ones from the annex and by extension free rooms. They discovered the prestigious traditional school they attended to for the first time of their life. Some pride began to grow in them before they remembered it was still a school no matter how wonderful it looked like from the outside. It was in the north of Manchester. Even if it was supposed to be part of the city it seemed more like another world, lost between mountains and forest. A red bricks made church but bigger than a casual one, surrounded by... what? Houses? If it wasn't it seemed like it. The two houses like parts were linked to the school by long corridors. They could see a few students through some windows of the corridor on the left, maybe it was the dormitories. The only obstacle between this giant school and them was the dirt track that headed to the entrance. The doors still opened were waiting for the last students to come in, it took them a few minutes to stop starring and get inside but a cold breeze rose up reminding them where they were. Right after the entrance, they found themself in a big square hall, each corner had a wooden staircase leading to three floors. There were doors everywhere, and they immediately wondered where they all could lead to even if it was obvious that most of them leaded to a classroom. Even from there, it was wonderfully old fashioned.

It reminded Beth a bit of Hogwarts in a way without all the magical side. And it seemed like she wasn't the only one to think so because Sirius asked her in a whisper if she took them in her dream this time. It made her smile but before she could answer a noise draw her attention, the sound of slamming steps on the marbled floor. It was Peter that was running to them, accompanied with Remus and Lily walking slowly behind the two first smiling wildly and the last with an irritated expression on her face. Since they arrived an hour before the three others Lily had showed them around thus they wanted to become Sirius and James' guides since the girls are not on the same floor as boys. Lily was pretty sure they wanted to start their pranks tonight and didn't want her around using Beth as a diversion. They decided they would meet up with the girls at dinner time, headed to the South wing of the school in direction of the corridor they saw on their right from outside, before disappearing from the girls' sight.

Beth followed Lily in the same direction the guys had taken before them. From the windows of the corridor, she could see a thick cloud layer covering the whole sky. The wind was blowing noisily in the trees outside. She was surprised that those big windows could protect them from this wind, it was so warm inside... she wouldn't have bet on it when she was outside. Anyway she was glad she took warm clothes with her too, she knew the boys too well: tomorrow morning they would explore the whole school inside and when they would be done, it would be the outsides' turn to find the place to practice without any disturbance. Thinking about the guys, that needed to walk around with their instruments, she suddenly and for the first time of her life felt happy about being unable to play any. She needed her voice only, when Remus needed to get his drums here or borrow the school's ones to be able to practice. The only part he could take with him was his drumsticks, which did not ever leave his side for a second. They usually used the practice room of their school, they liked to compose their music all together. But it did happen a few times that one of them composed a song alone. At those moments, they appreciated some calm and lonely place to let their mind go with the flow of feelings overwhelming them. Beth felt like she could easily find it here. Reaching the girls' dormitory, which was the ground floor of the "house" they saw on their right earlier, she noticed Lily had been talking to her. Not wanting to offend her friend, Beth decided to simply nod or change her facial expression depending on Lily's expression. She joyfully discovered they shared the same room, well they actually shared it with two other girls but at least with Lily here she wouldn't have to pretend to be friends.

She sat on the bed that would be hers for the next three years, there was a window on her right from where she could admire the surrounding forest. She quiet like the atmosphere here. The old flowery wallpaper yellowed by time wasn't from the best aesthetic taste, neither were the thick faded red curtains full of dust. But she liked it here, she knew she would enjoy living in this dormitory. She definitely felt good about it, it was close to the feeling she got when she was in her dream. She felt safe. She pulled her trunk under the bed with her feet, planning to put them in the cupboard later in the day, she took off her boots and closed her eyes enjoying the windy weather's melody.

The only shadow in this picture was the now aching bruises. Having an hour left before dinner, she decided to relax in the shower, or most likely make a check-up of her "homemade present" as she liked to refer it. She was thankful for the cold weather here because she wouldn't know how to justify that much in front of her friends if they find out. From her right shoulder to the right arm's elbow was standing a huge bruise (certainly due to the impact against the floor when she broke the chair) it was a bit blue and didn't actually hurt yet. Another one, a lot smaller and purple, stood on her left leg. Except the bruises on her wrists, the only thing that actually hurt was in the back. Breathing was hurting her a bit, but since she still could breathe she knew nothing was broken. She would just have to be careful that no one touched her back. After her shower she looked at it in the mirror. It was spreading from under her left shoulder blade to the middle of her back. The bruise was purple with a dark red center... worse to look at than to imagine. She definitely would have to hide under her clothes for a while.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The first week in this school passed faster than she thought. Except a few suspicious look from Lily and Remus, when she sometimes made a funny face in their contact, none of them noticed her physical state. It passed fast mostly because she got her mind busy. She usually didn't remember any names or faces of her classmates, but something drew her attention. A crew to be fair, made of people she knew. Not here, she knew them from Hogwarts. They had the same name there, the same appearance except their clothes, which absolutely didn't make sense. How could she dream about them? How could she know them before meeting them? One of them was Lily's only friend in here. She did talk to Beth about it, but Beth didn't think it would be _him_. Severus Snape, his greasy dark hair coming in front of his little black eyes framing his prominent nose. Her dream left in her some apprehension to meet him here as well. Especially since his crew stayed the same: Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black(which were apparently Sirius' cousins here as well, even if I always thought he didn't have any since he didn't talk about them...) with their usual bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle. The only one missing was actually Sirius' little brother which was logical thinking about it, the Black family chose to send him in a school abroad fearing Sirius' influence on Regulus. But it was really disturbing her to see them all together in her reality, it got her confused. When Lily came to introduce Severus to Beth, she couldn't help but be suspicious toward him. Afterward she felt she had been unfair on this and she should make some efforts next time. The guys already seemed to bear some grudge toward him because James was actually jealous of Severus relationship with Lily. Especially when she told him they were neighbor since her childhood and he was her best friend. But Beth decided she would try to side with Lily this time, mostly out of curiosity about how close is her dream from reality.

On the Saturday, she was in bad mood because of the headache she was having from thinking too much. After a few hours spent with the guys in the school's practicing room, James announced us that Michael decided we wouldn't have any live before at least a month which meant nearly November. He told our leader that we needed a real break and that none of us would convince him this time. Disappointed by the news, all of the guys wanted to spend the night making music but Beth refused telling them she wouldn't lose her voice for them just because they were frustrated. They sulked saying she was heartless, but none insisted. It seemed like she was mad at them but she couldn't tell exactly why but their behavior irritated her. She usually didn't care, but being in a bad mood she just couldn't bear it.

On her way to the library she met Lily and Severus, deciding it was her chance to get to know him she joined them. As expected Severus was someone calm, he didn't talk unless it was needed. But he wasn't as bad as she thought, well he wasn't bad _here_. He was even nice, asking me if she needed help with the homework when he finished it. Even after Lily left for her special class. He was friendly and Beth lowered her guard a bit too much. She was trying to catch a book she wanted to show Severus when her right sleeve fell back a bit, she didn't notice. She got back to the table handing him the book.

"What is it?" he asked frowning a bit staring at her without taking the book.

She watched him incredulous, restraining a laugh.

"I don't want to be rude but can't you read?"

"I didn't mean the book but your wrist." He answered staring at her in the eyes.

She put the book in front of him before pulling down her sleeve.

"It's nothing, I'm clumsy that's all." She said with a nervous laugh.

He didn't add anything about it. Beth was thankful he didn't insist, but it must have been because they weren't friends but acquaintances due to Lily. Not curious enough to get involved. It was fine with her, no hatred was a good thing when you compare with the relationship he had with her in Hogwarts. Ah... here she was again, basing herself on her dream. It was getting annoying...

During the dinner, though she wasn't much in a better mood she still went to the usual table. Remus and Sirius were already eating, James was busy waiting for Lily to finish her class and Peter was busy with a girl, more likely starting a one sided story. It actually surprised her that Sirius wasn't busy with many girls but she didn't want to fight with him today. She quickly understood it was a deliberated act of his, seeing girls all around the dining hall trying their best to get his attention. The remaining silence of the two boys in front of her alarmed her.

"Did anything happen?" she asked.

After a look at a Sirius staring at his own plate, Remus answered her.

"Just a little fight between James and him. Nothing serious."

"You say 'nothing serious', but it did seem like a blasphemy for James..." mumbled Sirius.

"If you feel at fault go apologize." Beth told him.

"No. I just said what I was thinking, it isn't something to apologize about."

"What did you say exactly?"

"I told him that instead of complaining about Severus he should tell Lily he loves her seriously for once. He answered me I shouldn't give advices as I don't know what I am talking about."

Beth gave him a sorry look. James and she would have a little conversation later. They were about to leave the dining hall when Severus reached their table and stopped in front of Beth. Remus and Sirius gave her an interrogating look which she gave them back. He put the glass jar of balm he held in his hand in front of her.

"For the bruise, it will heal faster."

She took it, speechless.

"Be more careful" he added before leaving to his own table.

She put the balm in her pocket and headed to the south wing's 1rst floor, to the dormitory's common room in hopes the guys didn't understand what Severus said. Severus... she didn't hate him since he tried to be nice, but why did he have to do it in front of them? She should have asked him to not tell anyone. She already heard her two friends' footsteps behind her. Well, she was at least lucky the common room was deserted at this hour. Most of the students got back home on the week-ends, and those who stayed usually had special classes at this hour. She sat on the first sofa she saw followed in no time by Sirius and Remus on both sides.

"What was _that_?"

"What do you mean by '_that'?_" she questioned back.

"I mean, since when are you both close enough for him to know things we ignore?" Remus clarified.

It was a rare thing to see Sirius contenting himself to observe without any comment. She immediately put her guard up.

"Well, you know we both are Lily's friend. We met today and he was with her. He just heard about it randomly. He isn't bad enough to ignore it, that's all. No need to be close for it."

"Care to tell us how 'randomly' it was?" Remus added.

She stood up from the sofa where she felt trapped.

"Are you here to interrogate me? You sure were a cop in your last life... We may be cousin Remus, but my life doesn't concern anyone but myself. I am free to talk with anyone I appreciate and free to keep for myself things I do not wish to share. I hope you _both_ get it now." Beth burst out.

These were the words she felt like saying for a while now, since the concert actually. However she immediately regretted it when crossing Remus look. The usually warm honey eyes left, it was now a desert. He was hurt. His whole face closed to any debate. His jaw clenched, before he nodded his head slightly and stormed out the room. She felt ashamed now. She would have loved to apologize right away; she should have run after him and try to convince him how guilty she felt. But she was stunned by her own shame. She tried a look on the sofa. Sirius was still there, staring at the ceiling. A silence settled down for a few minutes. She couldn't speak after what she just said.

"He asked because he is worried about you." Sirius calmly stated

No answer... she didn't need him to tell her that. She already knew.

"You are the person he values the most."

"I know"

"He doesn't have any confidence and you just made it seem like his kindness is unwanted..."

"I know that I tell you. No need to blame me I'll do it myself." She started to get angry at him. She had no right to. She deserved to be scolded and blamed.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT TO HIM?" he screamed as he stood up as well.

"I don't know, I talked before thinking." She stared at the floor now.

"You should have at least followed him. You are just too selfish to do so. You know if you apologize he will ask for an answer you don't want to give him. But no! You are just counting on your bond with him for him to forgive you before you've even asked! Right now you are thinking you won't have to ask anyway... "

Beth stayed silent, he was absolutely right.

"You don't deserve Remus, neither his friendship, nor his affection acting like you do." He looked at her in disbelief. "You don't even deny it"

She closed her eyes on this sentence. She hoped she would escape it like a dream, but when she opened her eyes again she was still at the same place. Sirius was waiting for her to defend herself, to try at least. He knew her for who she was but, to be frank she was too sincerity with people around her about her own thoughts, she hurt many people this way. Even more since it wasn't something she exactly _really_ thought. What irritated him was that he knew she thought about all the possibilities and finally chose "Let's stay here for now and maybe apologize later if it's still needed; he wouldn't listen anyway. Tomorrow will be fine." just because it was the easiest one. She gave up too fast.

"Now it's too late he won't open his door to you, but if you had followed him right away he would have finished by listening to you. I hope you are aware of it." He finally told her with a sigh.

This time she put her head up frowning.

"You must be kidding me. You know as I do that when his face is closed it means he won't listen to anyone."

"Yes, not anyone: just you. How can you be so stupid Elizabeth?" he threw.

"... We do are close but, we still fight at times and sometimes he listens but only when he wants to."

"Think for a second. He asks you things you consider personal. He knew you would get angry but he still worried enough to fight with you. Knowing how much he hates fighting and even more with you ..."

She stares at the empty space Remus left on the sofa. She was definitely an idiot.

"...he would have listened to any apologize even the smallest and worse one." She finished in a whisper.

She turned around on her heels about to run to her cousin not minding to wait for hours maybe the whole night in front of it. Sirius grabbed her by the left wrist before she could make a step, pulling a little moan of pain out of her.

"I told you already, it is useless now. You were too slow." He frowned noticing the funny face she made as she tried to get out of his grip.

Thinking she didn't listen, he took her other wrist in his free hand. He opened his mouth, about to tell her to calm down when she made a second moan. This time, he made immediately the link with the dining hall. He rolled up her sleeves before she could react. He stared, frowning more and more. The little fight they had was already forgotten, he began to understand.

She broke off, putting back her sleeves down on her wrists. She could make anyone that didn't know about home violence think it was due to clumsiness. But Sirius would not be easy to trick. Not with this type of bruises. But he did tell her about his family; it was unfair to hide it to him. Even more now he was in front of a proof... Yet if she told him, he would want her to tell Remus. She couldn't let Remus know, he would blame himself for never noticing.

"Care to explain before I make my own idea about it?" He wasn't frowning anymore but he looked like a kettle.

Not that he was red or smoking, but the feelings filling him were all trying to get out at once under the pressure. Seeing him this way, she couldn't lie to him anymore. She prayed he would understand her wish before saying out loud what he feared.

"You already know." It was only a whisper but it was enough.

He immediately pulled her in a thigh hug, slowly caressing her hair with one hand in a protective way. The kind of loving and reassuring moves which you would have for a child who just woke up from a nightmare. After a few minutes, he let go, and cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm here for you. Don't you dare to ever forget it sweetie, okay?"

She nodded. He put his forehead against hers.

"Where else are you hurt?"

"The leg is nearly healed, just in the back."

"Do you mind if I take a look?"

She knew him as the lady killer he was, but at times like this she knew she could trust him. She said no in a head movement with a little smile. She didn't like the feeling of being pitied but with him she knew it wasn't pity. He understood.

He took her hand in his, and walked out. They reached Beth's room on the ground floor in no time.

"How did you know?"

He winked at her before opening the door. Luckily, only Lily and she stayed on week-ends, which left them the room empty. Any outsider would have gotten ideas seeing it. It pained her to admit it but, for now, as she considered Sirius as a player, even Lily would have started to get the wrong idea. He locked the door to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted. He had borne with the looks he got when they discovered his state last year only because he had no choice to. Thus he didn't wish her to be found out when he could help her to avoid it and he knew it wasn't her wish either. She trusted him, he wouldn't fail her.

He pushed up the clothes that restrained him to check on her bruise. It was bad looking. He wondered how she could have hidden it for a whole week, yellow all around and dark purple in the middle. It wouldn't heal before weeks without any treatment.

"I'm going to put some of your balm on it. You should take off your top and lie down on your bed."

She blushed a bit at the idea. He noticed and turned around.

"Thank you."

She took off her sweater and top, once on the bed, she put the jar on the chest of drawer. Once lying on her stomach she unfastened her bra.

"Done"

He opened the glass jar, a mentholated smell emanated of it. It wasn't too strong and shouldn't be noticed under clothes. He generously spread the mixture over her bruise in a soft massage. She tensed at the contact of his hand, anticipating the pain. It wasn't as painful as she had thought, gradually the pain weakened. After ten minutes he stopped and put the blanket up on her.

"Okay, give me your wrists now."

She sat, holding the blanket against her chest, while she obediently held out her other hand to him. He sat next to her before massaging her wrist.

"This serious look suits you, did you know that?" she told him out of the blue.

"Yes, I use it on the clever girls... Are you finally admitting even you can't resist my heavenly beautiful body?" he smirked as he gave her back her hand asking waiting for the other.

"Admitting someone is beautiful doesn't mean you like that person."

"Well, you've got a point... Vanessa Bowen may be a goddess, I never tried to have a real relationship with her. It seems to suit her taste anyway. Same goes for the others."

Beth kicked him in the leg.

"You shouldn't talk lightly about your affairs, if feel bad for these girls. Maybe they love you. "

"Please... I always tell them it's a one night stand beforehand, and I do not force any of them."

"It's not the first time I hear about this Vanessa by the way..." Beth gave him a knowing look. "I hope it's as clear as you wish for both of you. Don't let her get hopes if you don't plan to get serious."

"Don't worry about that. She has many 'boyfriends' on her side." He told her shrugging his shoulders.

"I see, it's convenient for both of you."

"I thought you didn't understand, but you do." He stated surprised.

"Kind of, but really be careful; don't regret it if one day your reputation turns against you. If you fall in love with a girl, you might have a hard time convincing her that you are serious about her." She saw him tense a bit at her words.

"Why?"

"Because she will think you are trying to sleep with her and leave her after you get what you want."

"Do you think I would do that to someone I care for?" he said still tense letting go of her other hand.

"No, because I know you. But I am not any girl we are friends. This girl won't know you to begin with."

"Who tells you she won't be friend with me before?" he started to raise his voice.

"I don't know Sirius, it was just a supposition. Peace okay?" She stared at him "Why do you react like that? Do you have a crush on someone?"

He stared at the floor lost in his thought.

"She isn't the kind to fall in love easily anyway. I can return to the easy ones for a year more or two before she notices anything..."

"Is she that slow?" Beth gave him a sorry look.

"Yes, even though she is clever, maybe a bit too much." He let out a little laugh.

"Ah, I see. Do the others know about it?"

"No, they would try to make me confess especially James. But I would prefer to decide alone if it's time to tell her."

"But if you don't ask, you won't know. Maybe she is in love with you as well but wouldn't dare to say it."

"Trust me on this. She has no clue about the way I look at her. She sees me as a friend nothing more." He stared at her with a sad look which Beth returned to him before the word "friend" reached her brain.

"Wait, don't tell me... it's Lily?"

He had a bitter burst of laughter.

"I wouldn't do that to James. Besides we do are friends but not that close. Try again."

"Vanessa?" She said raising an eyebrow. "I thought it was convenient for both of you?"

"Ah, come on! Here you are again so slow." He put his head in his hands out of despair.

"Then who? I'm not a soothsayer!" it started to annoy her.

The information didn't reach her brain when Sirius kissed her. Her mind went blank as she felt the gentle yet feverish lips caressing hers, it triggered a hot feeling inside of her. Without any awareness of what she was doing, she returned the kiss. She let her hands wander in his back to his soft hair. He detached his lips from hers for a second to let her breath. Beth pulled him against her lips closing her eyes, he gently bit her lower lip. It gave her a nice feeling but it intrigued her. She was about to ask him why he did that but he deepened the kiss as soon as her lips split up. Her breathing fastened. They lied down on the bed, him on the top of her, only the blanket separating their body. When Sirius remembered this detail it had for immediate effect to make him stop. To see her blushing as she tried to get her breath back through her swollen lips didn't help him at all. He stood up, handed back her sweater and top and left her alone in her room.

Beth was still a bit dizzy, putting on her clothes, she wasn't sure about what just happened... Okay, he liked her she at least got this message, but how come she enjoyed his kiss? She liked the taste he left her and his smell that stayed after. What now? Did she love him or just what he made her feel? She was confused about her own feelings now. But that was ridicule, until he kissed her she never had this kind of thoughts about him. She would have to clear it up. In her thoughts she didn't notice she was drawn up in the dreams world...

Well in Hogwarts actually. Or was she waking up? No, she couldn't get confused about it anymore. She promised Remus and Sirius she wouldn't lose herself, not again.

Aware that someone was shaking her, she opened her eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Psst, up." Lily begged in a whisper shaking her gently yet nervously.

"What is it?... You better have a good reason to wake me." Beth told her out loud, still half asleep, she didn't notice she just interrupted the class.

"Miss Pettigrew, if you feel sick you better go to the Hospital wing. You didn't choose the right class to do so. I'll see you in detention Saturday." Professor McGonagall's voice completely woke her up, "Oh and don't be late, there will be lots of work."

It was Transfiguration class... thus it was a Tuesday morning. Listening to her stomach the lesson should be nearly finished. Around five minutes later it was noon. Under Lily's reproving look, without waiting their teacher's permission to leave the class, she stood up and headed to the Great Hall. There was always someone that was reading a Daily Prophets there. She would be able what she "missed". Usually she always remembered what happened when she wasn't here but not this time... It disturbed her. Maybe it was a sign she waited for, the sign of Hogwarts' unreality. But she met students from here in Manchester's High school as well... She found a familiar face and took the newspaper from him. Here it was "Thursday September 18th". She only missed a day. The point was now: how would she ask about yesterday without getting her friends suspicious?

"Have you gone mad half-blood?"

"No just curious, why?" she answered to the familiar voice checking what she missed in the Daily Prophets as she was sitting next to him.

A hand pulled her away. About to protest she looked up to see Goyle. Then she understood the reason: she was at the Slytherin table; the "familiar face" was no other than Severus Snape. No wonder he had a violent reaction, their relationship here wasn't friendly at all. She cursed her own mind before slowly putting the Daily Prophets on the table and going away from the Slytherins that were still in shock. She didn't dare to look up until she reached the Gryffindor table, being absolutely sure the whole Great Hall was now starring at her. She didn't get the time to sit down that a hand was on her forehead.

"Well, she hasn't got any fever." Remus told the guys, "Beth are you okay? Do you want to go to the Hospital wing?"

"Hey! That's rude!" Beth replicated blushing as she knew nothing was right in her mind, "It's the second time today I'm asked this..."

"True. We were there too remember?" Sirius asked without really waiting any answer, "At least be happy we will have detention together."

She crossed his sight, as he talked. Remembering the kiss she immediately looked away before becoming red. It wasn't really him that she kissed but the only of it being a fantasy made her feel uneasy so she decided both side were real in their own way. Yet thinking it was real made her feel uncomfortable near Sirius. Of course he would have no clue about her new behavior and find it weird. She would have to stop thinking and try to act the more natural she could.

"A detention is something I'm happy about, I'll lose my time." She sighed.

"It didn't seem to annoy you yesterday." James said before attacking his plate.

"Don't blame me for something you deserve." Beth wasn't sure it was the right thing to say but she had no clue of what he meant by it.

As James chocked on his food, the guys' eyes widened.

"Are you serious here?" Seeing Beth didn't answer Remus added: "You were the one who was 'dying from hunger' and begged us to get you food at the kitchens."

Until now she didn't know what a pain it would be to not remember anything of what she "missed". First she got detention; second she tried to be friends with Snivellus; third she became suspicious in her friends eyes.

"I know, of course I know. I meant with all of what you do a little detention once isn't a big deal. On my side except leaving the dorm at night I don't do much thus I would prefer not to have any." She tried to defend herself.

"Well, you don't have any right to leave the dorm at night either Beth, you're not a prefect as Remus which could have given them a nice cover if he went as well. Thinking like that you deserve your detention as much as them." Lily threw her before joining her own friends. It seemed like she didn't appreciate Beth's behavior during the lesson.

"Anyway, talking about it won't avoid it." Sirius blankly said as he was busy winking at some of his bimbos, "McGonagall likes us, there won't be too much to do if that's what is worrying you. She only said it because you hurt her pride sleeping during her lesson." He added smiling to her.

"Maybe." If one thing was sure, it was that Beth was absolutely unable to look him in the face.

When he spoke her eyes only stared at his lips with envy, if she looked away she lost herself in his eyes. He was becoming her obsession. If so many people weren't around she would have thankfully knocked out herself. Her own behavior was getting on her nerves.

"Why did you sit with the snakes?" James asked frowning. He definitely wouldn't forget this embarrassing episode of her life, not until he got an explanation.

"Oh, that? I was looking for a newspaper. I didn't take time to think and just took the first I saw. I didn't notice it was Snape's." At least she didn't lie.

"Didn't notice... Okay, Moony you were right. Now I am worried. Plus she read the Daily Prophets during our breakfast." James drank his pumpkin juice, before filling his plate again. "Do you think they did something to her brain the other day?"

"I don't know, we should investigate." Remus stated frowning.

"Hello, I'm still here and I can hear you all. Thanks." She started to feel uneasy about all of it.

She wasn't sure that she could explain it to one of them. Not everything, just tell one of them she didn't remember anything about yesterday. Suddenly she had a brain wave.

"We know kitten but right now you don't seem to be in the best state to help." Sirius explained.

"Hey" she tried their attention.

"I didn't mean anything rude by that, I'm just saying the tru-"

"Pause." She cut him off. As all their eyes were now on her she continued "I think I understood something. What if I tell you I can't remember anything since yesterday morning's History of Magic class.?"

Remus was the faster to get what she meant.

"Obliviate?"

"Obliviate." She nodded, "What I wonder is 'who', 'when' and 'why'?"

"Well you don't remember the breakfast thus it was between that and the moment you woke up. It leaves nearly 4 hours... The person must be skilled in casting spells- " James started.

"Not just in casting spells, that person is really good in Obliviate precisely. Casting this spell is easy, but being able to choose the number of hours you want to erase even approximately isn't something anyone can do." Remus completed.

"You must have seen or heard something you weren't supposed to. You won't appreciate but we will have to make our investigation about what you did to find out everything." Sirius finished.

She sighed. Of course she understood that her friends whatever side would have wished to help but her life was already hard enough to deal with. She didn't need them to get involved. She contented herself to finish her plate before getting out. She was followed closely by the guys that where trying to retrace her usual route on Mondays. They kept this behavior for the whole day and the day after, not finding anything. Having class to attend didn't help either; James and Sirius felt like it was a loss of time unless it was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Peter seemed completely out about this, not just in his thoughts but it seemed like he didn't feel concerned or didn't want to get involved; he left them nearly as soon as he could after the last period. Beth was genuinely happy about it, at least it reduced the list of persons she would have to avoid depending of what they would discover.

On Thursday, they had a Potions class with the Slytherins. As Lily always sat next to Snape, and Remus was at the Hospital wing, consequence of his usual "furry problems". He wouldn't be allowed to leave it before hours, maybe the whole day. Peter got hurt as well, how the hell he managed to? It's a big mystery knowing he went missing a few hours before the moon raised. Sirius and James inseparable sat next to each other, making some sticky potion destined to Snivellus that sat in front of them. They absolutely didn't mind that Lily would get mad at them. Anyway, it was their problem after all. She wouldn't intervene this time, even more now that she was going to have to spend alone 4 hours making some weird potions and maybe fail at it.

"Half-blood..." she heard from her left, it was just a whisper no one noticed except her. She turned around to make sure she didn't imagine it and faced Bondie. Or Malfoy, as you wish... Thankful to herself for having the reflex to move back right away, she wondered what he wanted but before she could ask he put on her table a piece of parchment and left. She took it in her hands to examine it, there was a message on it.

"_If you don't convince your friends to stop digging too much, you will regret it. Memory loss was a matter of luck._

_P.S: Next Monday, 2.15 am at the __Shrieking Shack. Don't be late.__"_

* * *

**_This chapter was long, i know. I had a hard time to actually stop typing._**

**_Hope you enjoyed._**


End file.
